Inuyasha Kenshin Crossover
by Fernand J. Sea
Summary: Naraku makes Kenshin and his friends cross over a portal to Inuyasha's world. Needless to say, things get real bad before they get better. If you are a fan of the character Kikyo, then this fanfic may not be for you.


Inuyasha – Kenshin Fanfic, part 1; It begins:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Naraku was in his chambers watching out the window while suddenly, he was interrupted by Shodo, his latest creation.  
_  
Shodo: Master, I have already begun the operation you requested.  
Naraku: Good, how many did you send?  
Shodo: I sent five of them for each of the portals sir.  
Naraku: How long do we have to wait for the results?  
Shodo: It shouldn't take long master. I am sure we'll get news of some powerful beings by this time tomorrow.  
Naraku: Very well, just keep alert and let me know of any new developments.  
Shodo: As you wish master.  
Naraku: I wonder how the battle between Inuyasha and Yuzao went. It doesn't really matter, what I do want to know is if my theory regarding the portals is correct. 

_Meanwhile, at the Kamiya Kasshinryu style Dojo, Kaoru Kamiya is about to go to the market. Kenshin is thinking about going fishing, while Yahiko keeps training.  
_  
Kaoru: Hey Kenshin, I'm going to the market. Would you like me to bring you anything?   
Kenshin: I don't know; what would you like for lunch?  
Kaoru: I'd love some fish rice balls or maybe some Sushi if possible.  
Kenshin: Do we still have rice or do we have to go get some?  
Kaoru: Nope, I think we're all out of rice; I guess I should go to the market and get some.  
Kenshin: Ok Kaoru, I'll go do some fishing. Whatever you want to have for lunch, just bring the necessary ingredients ok?  
Kaoru: Very well then Kenshin, see you later!  
Kenshin: See you later then!

_Kenshin heads to the back of the dojo where he finds Yahiko practicing.  
_  
Kenshin: Hey Yahiko, is that the defensive move I taught you?  
Yahiko: Yes! I've been practicing a lot since we haven't had any problems here lately. This defensive technique you taught me is great but it is a bit difficult to master.  
Kenshin: That it is Yahiko but don't worry, you'll get it soon; mastering a move requires patience. By the way Yahiko, do you want to go fishing with me?  
Yahiko: No thanks Kenshin, I rather stay and practice some more. But do catch a big one for me all right?  
Kenshin: That I will then, I guess I'll see you later. Listen, do you know if Sano is still at Doctor Genzai's place?  
Yahiko: I doubt it, I think I heard him say he was gonna be at the woods training. If I'm not mistaken, he must still be trying to master that technique he learned from one of the members of the Jun Pon Gatana. Remember? What was the name of that Monk? Was it Anji? Maybe Anzi? I'm not sure.  
Kenshin: Yeah, his name is Anji Yuukyujan. Anyway, let's talk later ok? I don't want to take more of your training time.  
Yahiko: Bye Kenshin!  
Kenshin: Bye!

_Meanwhile, Sano was practicing like crazy; it has been about a month since anything bad has happened. So, he has had time to train. So much so that he is now able to pulverize rocks not just with his right hand, but with his left hand and right foot as well. He was about to master the technique using his left foot when he stopped after realizing it was time for lunch. Meanwhile, he was being watched from afar by Naraku's minions.  
_  
End of part 1.

Inuyasha - Kenshin Fanfic, Part 2; Overview:

By Fernand J. Sea

_Naraku's minions observed Sanosuke as he left in search for his next meal. _

Minion 1: This one is very strong; we should go back and tell our master about him.

Minion 2: Let's just go, I can't wait to tell the master about this.

_Meanwhile, Back on Inuyasha's world, things haven't been as peaceful for Inuyasha and his friends. Kagome is back from her world as well and she's determined to take back the pearl from Naraku. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango & Shippou, are waiting for her at elder Kaede's village. Shippou is the first to see Kagome as she enters his line of sight. Shippou runs back into the village to look for his friends and let them know of Kagome's arrival._

Shippou: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango! Kagome is back! She's here!

Inuyasha: Awgh! Shut up already Shippou! You know I hate it when you yell. I already know Kagome is back.

Shippou: But how? Oh wait, I forgot you're a high sensed beast. OW! OW! OW!

Inuyasha: That's what you get for calling me beast. How many times do I have to tell you? Don't EVER do it again! Shakes hand wildly

Shippou: All right I get it! Geez, I wish you lighten up a bit.

Inuyasha: I heard that!

Moments later, the gang was reunited as Kagome was told of recent events.

Kagome: Sorry about leaving everyone, but I had to go home for a while.

Sango: It's ok Kagome, right Miroku?

Miroku: Of course Miss Sango, we did miss you Miss Kagome. Didn't we Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Will you stop the chitchat for a second and tell her what has happened Miroku?

Miroku: Sigh you'll never change Inuyasha, well Miss Kagome, in the time you were gone, we received news from a number of monster attacks on a far away place.

Inuyasha: I thought Naraku was behind it so we went to check it out.

Miroku: I'm sorry Inuyasha, would you like to tell her or should I?

Inuyasha: Darn it! All right then, go ahead.

Miroku: You see Miss Kagome, you left right before we were attacked by Naraku's latest creation. Her name was Yuzao I believe; she had some kind of ability which was able to stop wind. She could also raise walls right from the ground. So as you can imagine, Inuyasha didn't have a chance to use Tetsusaiga's special attack.

Inuyasha: Yeah, but I still managed to beat her.

Miroku: Don't be so arrogant Inuyasha, you barely survived that match. You should be more careful.

Inuyasha: Agh! Shut up. I'm always careful.

Sango: So Kagome, how did everything go back home?

Kagome: It was all right, I had a lot of homework and I'm glad to be back.

Inuyasha: You know, instead of chatting our lives away, shouldn't we figure out what to do before Naraku gets the drop on us again?

All of them: What?

Miroku: Inuyasha, you're still recovering. Don't worry about it for now.

Sango: Listen to him Inuyasha; he knows what he's saying.

Kagome: You know Inuyasha, you should get some rest but, I also know that you're as stubborn as they come so; why don't we wait for just a day?

Maybe something will turn up.

Inuyasha: I doubt it but, what the hell, let's wait.

End of part 2.

Inuyasha - Kenshin Fanfic, Part 3; Time to heal:

By Fernand J. Sea

_As Inuyasha's friends were left talking, Inuyasha decided to go to the outskirts of the village to think. He started thinking about his latest battle with Yuzao, The first time he ever laid eyes upon her as she walked out of the shadows, he thought to himself. "Hmm, for a creature that was a part of Naraku she looks so weak. I know now that looks can be deceiving but this?" Although she was almost as beautiful as Kagome, he tried not to think about it. He was seeing everything as if it was happening right there._

Yuzao: So, you're the mighty Inuyasha eh? I was hoping to see some ten foot tall monster but, now that we meet, I have to admit I'm a little disappointed.

Inuyasha: Agh, shut up! You and Naraku disgust me. You even smell worse than him.

Yuzao: How dare you? I took two baths before coming here! I'll make you regret saying that.

Inuyasha: Ha! Many have tried; do you really think you have what it takes to succeed?

Yuzao: Underestimate me will you? You'll pay the price for that!

Inuyasha: Let's stop talking and start fighting!

_As Inuyasha remembered the battle starting, he started to describe her figure and moves._ "What did I do wrong? There's got to be a way to find her weak spot but, how? I remember her having a very dark smile on her face when I first saw her, it made her face look a bit weird. After she got angry she actually looked pretty. Darn it! Why am I thinking about it? I'm sure it's Kagome's fault for leaving. It's making me crazy. Hmm, let's see, she didn't move as quickly as me but, since her powers allowed her to raise walls she had me at a distance for most of the battle. I started to look for the gap between energies which allows me to use the Tetsusaiga's special attack. I think she must have seen it coming because she spanned around and all of the sudden, the wind energies disappeared. Stupid Naraku, he knows how my sword works so he created this, woman who can disrupt it. At first I thought she didn't have any weapons but, as soon as the battle began, she pulled out this weird looking stick and she even made it grow. With it, she managed to raise piles of rock in front of me and even under her feet as I attempted to strike her. She elevated herself to heights I couldn't possibly reach. She even dropped chunks of rock on me. Her moves were awesome and she wasn't even that fast. I did manage to beat her after I transformed but, she also managed to get away. I don't even remember exactly how was it that I got back to normal. What's her weakness? What if the fight took place somewhere without solid ground? What am I thinking? I can't fly and, well, maybe I should think about this later."

_Meanwhile, more of Naraku's minions were watching Kenshin as he went on his way to the river. A few others were watching Misao as she entered Tokyo to visit her friends at the Kamiya Dojo. Those minions sensed power in them, so they took the will of some strong citizens near both Kenshin and Misao. As the battle started, the minions gave the citizens amazing powers. Still, Kenshin didn't have much trouble, and neither did Misao. After both Kenshin and Misao defeated the opponents, they resumed their previous course. Naraku's minions were delighted as to what they saw. Quickly, they returned to their portal to let the master know of their finds. At the same time, Yuzao was returning home, badly damaged as well._

Naraku: So Yuzao, how did everything go in your last battle with Inuyasha?

Yuzao: Why didn't you tell me about Inuyasha's ability to transform?

Naraku: Because I thought it only a rumor, and besides, I was sure you could handle it.

Yuzao: Well, you know what they say: Assumption is the mother of all...

Naraku: I know how the saying goes Yuzao! You still haven't told me how the battle went.

Yuzao: I don't want to talk about it, at least not now.

Naraku: You should never forget who your master is Yuzao; you never know what might irritate me. Remember that I have part of your heart.

Yuzao: (...)

Naraku: Rest if you must, but it won't take long for you to heal. Afterwards you can tell me all about the fight.

Yuzao: Fine.

End part 3.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 4; Conspiracy:

By Fernand J. Sea

_As Yuzao was patching herself up, Kagura silently came by the window and talked to her._

Kagura: So I take it things didn't go well for you and Inuyasha right?

Yuzao: Shut up Kagura, You have no idea what I just went through.

Kagura: Really? We are very much alike Yuzao, and you don't even know how much. Do you?

Yuzao: I know this much, Naraku has something from both of us. Have you fought against Inuyasha as well?

Kagura: Yes, and I think we had similar results. If I'm not mistaken, we both have seen his transformation.

Yuzao: Yeah I saw it all right. I'll never forget it either; it was like he went berserk or something. Can our master do such a thing?

Kagura: He sure can! I've seen it, I already tried to free myself from him but, I wasn't successful.

Yuzao: I can't believe this, but if we're part of him; are we not capable of such thing as well?

Kagura: If we are, then I have no idea how to do it. Tell me; are you as eager to be free as I am?

Yuzao: I haven't given it much thought but…

Kagura: Then join me and together we can do it.

Yuzao: I don't know; I feel as though I shouldn't question him.

Kagura: Of course you do, he probably put that thought into your brain. But I believe that together we can handle it.

Yuzao: Could you just go? I want to be alone.

Kagura: At least think about it; will you?

Yuzao: (…)

_Meanwhile, Naraku was out of his mansion. He sensed his minions approaching so he wanted to be near when they arrived. The minions looked happy, as they were about to tell his master of their findings._

Naraku: Well; did you find anything useful?

Minion1: Master, I have found a great warrior capable of using a technique that seems invincible. I tested him to a point but I have sensed a great potential in him.

Minon2: I have seen a young woman do things that no ordinary woman can do master. She could even be more powerful than Sango.

Minion3: I have also seen a man who can pulverize rocks with one blow master. He could have a chance against Miroku's ability.

Minion4: There's also a young boy there, I've sensed great potential in him.

Minion5: The woman I saw wasn't very powerful master, but she has enormous potential. She could be strong against Kagome.

Naraku: Shodo! These people sound interesting; we'll have to lure them to our world. Get the plan started; if they think Inuyasha is responsible for the kidnapping of their most dear, they won't be able to resist coming here.

Shodo: I'll start working on it right away master!

Naraku: I still have to wait for the others; could they have found something interesting? How long must I wait?

_In the mean time, more of Naraku's minions were scattered through other worlds but most of them found no evidence of powerful beings. As that took place, we take a look back at Kenshin's world. Misao is going inside the Kamiya Dojo's walls in search for her friends._

Misao: Kaoru! Kenshin! Yahiko! Is anybody home?

_Yahiko was still practicing but, as soon as he heard Misao's voice he went to meet her._

Yahiko: Hey Misao! Great to see you here! Did you come all this way by yourself?

Misao: Well, I felt like coming because things are going good back in Kyoto and I also needed to get away for a while. By the way, where is everyone? Are you all by yourself here?

Yahiko: Yeah, but don't worry, they should be back in less than an hour.

Misao: Great! Hey, why don't you fill me in on what's happened to you guys.

Yahiko: All right then. You see, Sano has been…

End part 4.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 5; Some news:

By Fernand J. Sea

_Unknownst to all, certain events are unfolding on a different dimension. Thanks to Naraku's minions, a powerful creature has crossed over to Inuyasha's world. But this creature is not physically powerful; its powers are linked directly with its mind, at least that's what Naraku's minions discovered. We can only see a green cloaked figure emerging from the portal opened by Shodo. In one of its hands, we can see one of Naraku's minions. Although they would be powerful opponents to a mere human, this being could easily sense and finish them. Naraku's minions are invisible to the naked aye but this thing can actually see them. As we return to Kaede's village, we realize the plot thickens for our heroes. In the mean time, let's take a look at what Inuyasha's friends are up to._

Kagome: And that's it. I think I did well on that test but I guess I'm gonna have go to summer school if I want to catch up. I only wish we could take care of Naraku now, I won't forgive him for what he's done.

Sango: It's good to see you back Kagome, how long can you stay?

Kagome: I'm not sure, but I'll try to stay a little longer this time.

Miroku: Unless Inuyasha gets you mad again right?

Kagome: ha-ha! Oh Miroku, stop it will you?

Sango: Oh brother! looking disappointed

Shippou: Hey people! comes in unexpectedly I just heard some weird story from a friend of mine. I think we should go check it out.

Kagome & Sango: What do you mean?

Miroku: Yes Shippou, tell us!

Shippou: I didn't want to tell Inuyasha yet; you know how he gets whenever he hears news about monsters and stuff.

Miroku: Let's get going everyone! Both girls nod

_So they rush to find Inuyasha, who is at the moment, thinking near the village's river._

Inuyasha: Hmm, I wonder if I'll see Kikyo today. I don't know why she gave the Shikon jewel to Naraku but maybe she has a surprise waiting.

Kagome: Inuyasha! We're moving out! Hurry!

Inuyasha: What's going on?

Kagome: I'll explain on the way, let's hurry!

Inuyasha: All right then, I'm coming!

_As they walked further away from kaede's village, Kagome and Shippou explained to Inuyasha what they were going to investigate. It seemed that a new threat was causing trouble at a nearby villa. It didn't take them long to reach it though. As soon as they arrived, they noticed the Villa was abandoned. Inuyasha was the first to step inside the villa's grounds. Seconds later, they heard rumbling behind a house to their left. _

Inuyasha: Wait, I'm getting the scent of two creatures nearby.

All: Huh?

Shippou: Maybe somebody inside is in trouble.

Kagome: We should go see.

_The house crumbled and Inuyasha and his friends hurried to see if they could help. Everyone was shocked as to what they saw after they came closer. Under the house's remains, a big monster could be seen. Its body was disappearing right before their eyes, they barely managed to see a spider shaped scar on its back. A few meters further behind the house wreckage, they saw a green cloaked creature that seemed like a man. Inuyasha was the first to come close to it._

Inuyasha: Are you the one who defeated this monster?

Cloaked Green figure: (...)

End part 5.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 6; Kikyo's death:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Suddenly, Kikyo appeared on the scene. Nobody except for Inuyasha noticed that. As he sensed her smell, he couldn't acknowledge it; he was busy with the green figure at the moment. _

Inuyasha: Why won't you answer me?

Cloaked Green Figure: (…)

Inuyasha: Argh! I'm tired of you and your indifferent attitude. Do you want to fight or what?

Cloaked Green Figure: (…)

Inuyasha: This guy is making me mad, the hell with him! Kikyo! What did you come here for?

_At that point, Shippou, Miroku, Sango & Kagome, became aware of Kikyo's presence. But Inuyasha noticed the green figure didn't even move; it was as he had already known about Kikyo's presence at the same time he did. _

Miroku: Can somebody explain what's happening here?

Sango: I have a bad feeling about this.

Shippou: oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!

Kagome: thinking (Why is Kikyo here? And who is that person over there?)

Kikyo: Inuyasha! Stay away from her! She's not friendly!

_At that point, Kikyo grabbed her bow and aimed at the mysterious woman. But even before that, she moved quickly towards Kikyo and slashed her with an amazing attack. Inuyasha ran to Kikyo as she fell, but he didn't catch her. For her body completely disintegrated as she fell towards his arms. Kagome saw the souls that once dwelled inside Kikyo coming towards her. Nobody else seemed aware of this, except for Inuyasha._

Kagome: The souls Kikyo stole from me are finally returning.

Sango: What did you say?

Miroku: Are those good news Kagome?

Kagome: I think so, let's catch up to Inuyasha, he must be hurting right now.

_Kagome wasn't wrong; you could tell Inuyasha was now enraged. The green cloaked woman suddenly ran away. _

Inuyasha: Stop running you coward! I'll make you pay for what you did to Kikyo!

_But as she ran away, she let go of some smoke bombs. She disappeared as quickly as she appeared. Even Inuyasha was confused; He no longer sensed her smell._

Inuyasha: Dammit! Where did she go?

Kagome: I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I should have done something. I never thought she would…

Inuyasha: What am I supposed to do now? That's the second time I loose her. What the HELL is going on here? Who was that woman? Why did she kill Kikyo! "_He said as he struck the ground in anger over and over until he made his knuckles bleed. The pain in his hand distracted him from the pain in his heart_."

_Kagome flinched at the sight of Inyuasha's display of anger._

Kagome: I don't know, "_Kagome said as she gently touched his shoulder with the tip of her fingers_" but I'm sure we won't have to wait long for the answer to those questions.

_As Sango, Miroku and Shippou stayed back, Kagome held Inuyasha in her arms._

_Meanwhile, on Kenshin's world, Misao watches Yahiko as he shows her the defensive move he is mastering. As that happens, they hear Kaoru as she announces her return from the market._

End part 6.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 7; A quiet meeting:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

Kaoru: Hey Yahiko! I'm baaack!

_Yahiko and Misao were not as busy as you would think, for as soon as they heard Kaoru's voice they stopped what they were doing to go out and meet her._

Yahiko: Hey! It's Kaoru; let's hope she came back with lots of goods from the market.

Misao: I want to see how she's been doing. It's been quite some time since I saw her. I wonder if she had any weird encounters with the people here as I did.

Yahiko: Let's go ask her.

_Kaoru was now at the dojo's kitchen putting away all the stuff she brought from the market. She hoped Kenshin would hurry with the fish. At that point, Yahiko and Misao walked in on her._

Yahiko: Hey Kaoru! What did you bring back?

Kaoru: Well, I brought enough rice to lasts us about two days. I also bought some spices and sauces for our meals. Hi there Misao! What brings you here?

Misao: I just wanted to see how you were all doing.

Kaoru: We're doing ok so far, thanks for visiting. Kenshin should be back soon and Sano hasn't come here in a few days. Maybe you'll see him today if he gets hungry and doesn't have a place to go eat.

Misao: I take it you didn't have any troubles coming back from the market eh?

Kaoru: No, not at all. Why do you ask?

Misao: Well, I decided to come here because things have been quite slow in Kyoto and I know there's always some action around Kenshin. And you know; I wasn't wrong. After I got here, I got attacked by some people who were actually pretty strong. But you know me right? No man can take me in a fight. Well, except for Kenshin and maybe Sano. Ha-ha!

Yahiko: You know, now that you mention it; I did get attacked a while ago by some weird looking things. I didn't want to worry anyone since those things were pretty pathetic. Either that or I've grown as a fighter. Yahiko scratches his head while laughing Ha-ha!

Kaoru: Well, you have grown; but you're still a punk kid.

Yahiko: What! Take that back!

_Yahiko grabs Kaoru's cheek as he glances at her with a very angry look. Kaoru does the same as well._

Misao: Damn! You're both nuts.

Yahiko and Kaoru both: WHAT?

_So Misao ends up with both of them all over her as she grabs them too. After a little while, they realize how childish they're being and stop arguing._

Yahiko: What should we do while Kenshin comes back?

Kaoru: It's almost lunch time; why don't you tell us a bit more about your trip Misao?

Misao: Well, it started…

_As she started to comment on her trip, we take a look at Kenshin who has now caught a few fishes and is now halfway on his trip back to the Kamiya dojo. Sano is a few feet away coming out of an intersection. _

Sanosuke: Hey Kenshin! Over here buddy!

Kenshin: Hey There Sano! Good to see you. How's the training going?

Sanosuke: It's great! All this effort has paid off. Hey! Are you going to Kaoru's dojo right now?

Kenshin: Yeah. By the way, you're all better now right?

Sanosuke: Sure, I'm great too. Listen, since you're on your way to the dojo; I'll come with you; I'm really starving after all the training I did.

Kenshin: So, how's Dr. Gensai?

Sanosuke: He's ok. He and Megumi took care of my injuries. They send their regards by the way.

Kenshin: Thanks!

End part 7.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 8; Her name is revealed:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

Kenshin: You know Sanosuke, I've been thinking. It's been quiet for the past few days but still; has something weird happened to you lately?

Sanosuke: No, not a thing. Why do you ask?

Kenshin: Hmm, maybe it's nothing, forget I asked.

Sanosuke: WHAT! Listen up Kenshin, you got me all fired up for nothing now? You better tell me or else!

Kenshin: Ok, fine! A while back I got attacked by some very odd and very strong people. It was a bit hard but I managed to beat them.

Sanosuke: Why was it hard?

Kenshin: Because I didn't want to fight 'em in the first place but they didn't want to let me go. They even grabbed a passer by and forced me to fight them. That's what made the fight a bit harder.

Sanosuke: Really? Interesting, I never thought I would hear of something like that happening here; At least not in a while though.

Kenshin: We're almost at the dojo now, I've been thinking of trying a new recipe for this fishes. What do you think Sano?

Sanosuke: Not that I don't appreciate your cooking Kenshin but; why don't you stick with the usual? I rather not have any unpleasant surprises.

Kenshin: Maybe you're right; I guess I'll have to experiment some other day huh?

Sanosuke: Yeap!

_At the dojo, they saw Misao and they all were happy to see each other. As we see them hug, we leave for Inuyasha's world. Here, the mysterious woman in green is now at the foot a wall. This wall is part of Naraku's fortress and it looks like she's ready to get inside. She looks around and she sees guards at the top, they don't see her because her robes match the colors of the bushes around her almost exactly. She prepares her rope with a grappling hook and starts the ascent. After reaching the top, she's careful not to be seen by the passing guard. She sneaks up behind him and cuts him in half with her sword. The guard's body is completely disintegrated; why is that? Her special sword has the ability to do that to every unnatural enemy. As long as her opponent isn't actually alive, she can totally obliterate it. So she moves on around the wall killing every guard there, after that, she finally climbs down towards the fortress. "Naraku must be here" She mumbles to herself. Suddenly, she stops dead cold. You can tell she can sense a presence nearby. At that moment, Kagura leaps from somewhere on the fortress and lands right in front of the mystery woman. _

Kagura: You're the one who killed Komoyo aren't you? Who are you?

Green cloaked woman: …

Kagura: Yes, I saw when you killed him. Right before Inuyasha got there. I left right afterwards so he wouldn't smell me. Why did you kill Komoyo?

GCW: (…) _At this point, she started to walk past her towards Naraku's fortress._

Kagura: Wait; are you here to kill Naraku? Cuz if you are…

GCW: Do you want to die too?

Kagura: Are you kidding? I want Naraku dead more than anybody.

GCW: Then you should get away.

Kagura: Get away? Are you serious? I wouldn't miss this for the world!

GCW: Fine then, but don't get in my way.

Kagura: Wait; there's somebody here who can help us. Her name is Yuzao.

GCW: I don't work well with others, just step aside and let me get on with what I came here to do.

Kagura: Fine by me! Just let me ask you one last thing. What is your name?

GCW: My name is Katsume. Now either leave me alone, or be quiet.

Kagura: You won't hear another word from me again!

Katsume: (…)

_With this settled, both women go further into Naraku's fortress. As this took place, we return to Kenshin's world where something strange is about to happen._

End part 8.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 9; Kaoru is kidnapped:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Everything is quiet at the Kamiya dojo, Kenshin has finished cooking and now everyone is enjoying a good meal. Yahiko is the first one to finish, Sano is a close second._

Yahiko: I win! I win! In your face Sanosuke! Ha-ha!

Sano: You only won because you cheated.

Yahiko: Take that back or else!

Sano: Or else what?

Yahiko: This!

_As Sanosuke and Yahiko started to pick on each other_ _(Yahiko gnaws on Sano's head), Kaoru, Kenshin and Misao just smiled as they finished their meal. So far, everything was great. They finished eating and went outside to talk. Kaoru started a nice conversation to get Misao to tell the guys all about her trip. Nobody noticed a man scaling the dojo's walls at that moment. As Misao was halfway through her story, Kaoru noticed a man standing at the top of the dojo's wall. _

Kaoru: Excuse me Misao, I don't mean to interrupt but, we're not alone.

_Everyone turned around to see a white haired man with an amazing looking sword on his back._

Yahiko: Dang! That's a really scary looking sword.

Kenshin: That it is Yahiko. That it is.

Sanosuke: That sword is almost as big as the one I used to have. Don't you agree Kenshin?

Kenshin: I think so. But what is he doing here? You don't suppose he's here for a fight do you?

Sanosuke: I sure hope not, cuz if he thinks he's gonna win; he's got something else coming.

Misao: Does anybody here think that guy looks kinda familiar?

Sanosuke: No.

Kaoru: Not me.

Yahiko: Definitely not.

Kenshin: What do you mean Misao? Have you seen him before?

Misao: No but, I still get the feeling that I have. Why is that?

Kenshin: This is really strange; I have a bad feeling about th…

_While Kenshin was saying those words and everyone was still in awe, Inuyasha quickly jumped off the wall and grabbed Kaoru before they even noticed. By the time he jumped on the wall again everyone was up and amazed at the man's speed. _

Sanosuke: Come on Kenshin, we have to stop him before he takes Kaoru!

Kenshin: I didn't even see him move, he's way faster than Soujiro.

Yahiko: What are we waiting for?

Misao: Yeah, let's go!

_All of them rushed outside as they saw Kaoru being carried away by the strange man. Oddly enough, he wasn't far away._

Kenshin: Odd, that guy is way faster than any of us and we still manage to stay within a fair distance of him. It's as if he wants us to follow him.

Sanosuke: You're right Kenshin, this is probably a trap.

Yahiko: I don't care about any traps; nobody is taking my sensei away from her dojo! Hey, and what's with those funny dog ears he's got?

Misao: Yeah, come to think of it, it is kind of strange isn't it?

Kenshin: I thought you didn't notice that before.

Sanosuke: It could be a disguise of some sort, I mean, who wears white hair and dog ears? That guy is obviously trying to conceal his identity!

Kenshin: Maybe you're right, but we can't loose him anyway.

_They follow him through the streets of Tokyo until they reach the outskirts. They even pass a river and the man still doesn't stop. What could he be up to?_

End part 9.

Soujiro was seen on various episodes from Rurouni Kenshin. There is one where Kenshin, Sanosuke & Saito have to fight members from the Jun Pon Gatana. Soujiro was the best of them, he was even faster than Kenshin but he still managed to win. For more information, refer to that episode of Rurouni Kenshin.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 10; Katsume meets Naraku:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_As Kenshin and his friends follow Inuyasha, they fail to realize they stepped into an invisible portal nearby. They are now in Inuyasha's world, but as they cross the portal they can no longer see the man that abducted Kaoru. As they are left baffled, we are taken back to Naraku's fortress, where a fierce battle is about to begin. Katsume is followed closely by Kagura, but Katsume seems to act cold. Kagura wonders why she's after Naraku. As both women get past the lobby, they see Yuzao. Kagura steps ahead as she attempts to talk to her._

Kagura: Hey Yuzao! Naraku is still here right?

Yuzao: I…

Katsume: Don't waste your time talking to her, I sense confusion within her.

Kagura: Yuzao? What's wrong?

Yuzao: Naraku is in his chambers. I want nothing to do with this.

Kagura: What are you talking about? I thought you'd be glad to see Naraku gone.

Yuzao: Yeah, but still…

Kagura: Where is Kanna anyway?

Yuzao: I think she's with Shodo. I'm not sure.

Katsume: Where is Naraku?

Yuzao: He is in his chambers waiting for Shodo. Why?

Katsume: Where is that?

Yuzao: It's the big door at the end of this corridor. Kagura, Why is this person here?

Kagura: She's gonna defeat Naraku for us.

Katsume: Will you be quiet already?

Yuzao: Whisper what do you mean Kagura? Is she gonna kill him?

Kagura: Whisper well, that's the idea! Come watch with me, it'll be fun.

Yuzao: Whisper I'm not sure, maybe I should just stay out of this.

Kagura: Whisper Gee, I can't believe you're such a wimp. Fine then, stay away.

Yuzao: (…)

_As Katsume opened the big door to Naraku's chambers, Kagura caught up to her silently. The doors opened to reveal a man standing in front of a window. That man was Naraku, but Katsume knew he was not an ordinary human. As both women entered the room, Naraku turned around to greet them._

Naraku: Well Kagura, I see you found a new ally. But you should know that even with her help you can't possibly win.

Kagura: We'll just have to find out.

Katsume: You're wrong Naraku, I alone will defeat you. She won't have to interfere.

Naraku: Who… Oh yes, you must be the newcomer. You must be the one who destroyed my latest creation. Komoyo was very strong, but I sent him out there to test his skills against Inuyasha. You didn't have to kill him.

Katsume: He didn't want to tell me where you were, anyone who gets in my way has to die.

Naraku: The minions I sent to your world were supposed to bring you here to fight Inuyasha, something must have gone wrong.

Katsume: Well you're right about that, something went horribly wrong. I promised myself I would come here to seek you out. So I guess you should at least know why you're about to die.

Naraku: (…)

Katsume: It all started on an afternoon where I was at my family gathering. My family is numerous, and we are all great warriors. Some of us have even traveled great distances to discover new challenges, find treasures, or improve our abilities. I just got back from a journey where I got this sword you see beside me. At the party, I was showing off my sword to everyone, confident that nobody else had gotten a more powerful weapon. But as we were comparing our treasures, your things came out of nowhere and started possessing my friends and family. Since some had powerful weapons and armor as well, it was difficult for me to defend myself. "She paused for an instant, trying not to show Naraku her sorrow." I can barely remember well what happened, but I do remember my actions to become rather violent after minutes of battling. Then, after it was all over, I remember seeing all my family and friends slaughtered. It was by my hand they died, I was feeling all these emotions at the same time. But then, I saw something glittering among the dead bodies. It was an amulet discovered by a friend of mine. He said it could detect things hidden to our eyes. After I picked it up, I sensed things leaving the grounds. So, I grabbed my sword and slashed one of them. I was surprised to see it disappear right before my eyes. Just before the other one went away, I grabbed it and started questioning it. I made him me where the portal was and that's how I got here.

End part 10.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 11; Battle:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Katsume kept on going with her tale, her hood, still covering her face, made her look mysterious as ever._

Katsume: After I got here, I disposed of your minion but I still didn't know where I was supposed to go. After walking aimlessly, I bumped into this woman who was leaving this village up ahead. She had a particular smell, but more importantly, she had traces of your stench on her clothes. I knew she could lead me to you so I asked her about you. She neglected to say anything but before I could grab her for questioning, some strange white snakes surrounded me while she got away. I managed to destroy the snakes but by the time I finished she was gone. Afterwards I went to that village to see if I could get anymore clues. Thank god I did because; after I got there I saw this monster. It also had your smell, so I was sure I was getting closer to you. Since he refused to say where you were, I simply trashed him. He didn't even mention his name to me. After I killed him, this man with white hair appeared out of nowhere. It was then when I realized he was after you too. Since I had no beef with him, I decided not to say anything. But then I saw her, that woman who was protecting you for whatever reason. She had no more snakes with her so I took her out. Do you want to know how I found you? _"Katsume took a step forward towards Naraku as she uncovered her face to reveal a sinister smile."_

Naraku: (…)

Katsume: All right, I'll tell you. While my sword was cutting through her body, I found a small piece of paper within her robe. So I grabbed it and I read it after I got away from that place. It turns out the piece of paper was a map to this place. I guess she must have been planning to pay you a visit some time soon. So, I'm finally here to send you and all of your servants to whichever hell you came from.

Naraku: You really are confident aren't you?

Katsume: (…)

Naraku: So, the silent treatment eh? Fine, I wasn't planning to engage in any battles today but, I guess this is a good a time as any for a little work out.

Katsume: Enough talk Naraku. Let's get this over with.

Naraku: Very well then…

"_The battle began as Kagura watched from a corner. Naraku revealed a blade under his clothes just before Katsume got close to him. He blocked her attack with an amazing ease as she tried to get past his defenses. Sparks started to fly as both fighters attacked fearlessly. As Katsume seemed to put more effort in her attack, Naraku matched her energy for each blow. Neither one wanted to give the opponent a chance. Kagura wasn't sure if she should lend a hand to Katsume, after all, if Katsume failed, would Naraku unleash his wrath upon her? The battle heated up as the two combatants crashed out the window into the fortresses outer wall. Kagura saw how Naraku didn't change into a bigger monster. She figured he wanted to beat Katsume with as less effort as possible. As Katsume slashed at Naraku's head, he counteracted exceedingly well. Katsume didn't expect Naraku to be such a great fighter. Her sword was fast and furious but Naraku didn't seem to care. Suddenly, Katsume saw an opening and she went for it. Naraku blocked but her blow was tremendous, Naraku's blade was blown away. Katsume hesitated for a second, she thought it might be some kind of trick by Naraku. She asked herself if it could be so simple. Naraku saw this and knew he had to take advantage of the situation. His fingernails grew larger and as soon as Katsume saw this she decided to keep attacking. The battle seemed to drag on forever but neither Katsume nor Naraku wanted to stop. Even though Katsume's sword had almost cut Naraku several times, he countered every blow. As she attempted a special move, Naraku leaned forward to cut Katsume right in the neck. It was the first injury of the battle, yet Katsume didn't seem affected by it. She just wanted Naraku out and she was determined to do so. A blow to the stomach by Naraku, almost stopped her in her tracks, but she quickly reposted and gave Naraku a slash through his arm. As the arm fell down, it disintegrated and Naraku leaped back. He gave Katsume a resentful look as she smiled as if to say "Now I got you". But it wasn't over yet, as Katsume was still smiling, Naraku grew his arm back. Katsume was surprised but now she seemed more determined than before. With a bitter look on her face, Katsume leaped forward and slashed away at Naraku. This time Naraku was prepared and he threw a kick at the base of her legs. Kagura watched silently deciding if she should help, but she remembered Katsume's words. "You're wrong Naraku, I alone will defeat you. She won't have to interfere." As Katsume slashed more and more, she seemed closer and closer to victory. But as she was, about to connect a crippling blow, something seemed to appear out of nowhere…_

End part 11.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 12; We're not in Tokyo anymore:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_We take a look back at Kenshin & his friends as they suddenly realize the man they were chasing suddenly disappeared. They stop in their tracks to figure out what's going on._

Kenshin: Is it just me or that man just disappear into thin air?

Sanosuke: It's definitely not just you Kenshin; I can't see the guy anymore.

Yahiko: What's going on here? Where did he go?

Misao: sighs

Sanosuke: I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna check something out. _"As he said this, Sano quickly climbed up the nearest tree to survey his surroundings."_

Kenshin: What do you see Sano?

Sanosuke: This is very strange, we didn't go very far from Tokyo, yet I can't see it anywhere. It's like we're someplace else.

Kenshin: Oh come now Sano, it's not like we crossed an invisible door way or something; right?

Sanosuke: No way! That's impossible! Ha-ha!

Yahiko: As if… Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha!

Misao: Stop being silly Kenshin, ha-ha, ha-ha!

Kenshin: Well, we better do something. But what should we do if we hardly recognize the place we are now huh?

Sanosuke: You know, I remember we passed a river on our way here and guess what? There isn't any river around here.

Yahiko: What? How could that be? Are you sure you're not confused by tiredness Sano? He-he

Sanosuke: One more word out of you kid and I'll beat you senseless!

Yahiko: WHAT DID YOU SAY! I told you to stop calling me kid! _Both Sanosuke & Yahiko have mean looks on their faces_

Kenshin: Listen guys, we are not gonna go anywhere unless we settle down and think. Ok?

Sanosuke: You're right. _"Sanosuke said as he came down the tree."_

Yahiko: I guess…

_Misao in the meantime had walked a few steps away from the guys to see ahead. You could clearly see some plains ahead. The place they were was a small forest with a clear path that moved towards the plains. Misao noticed mountains past the plains and a hill near the forest and the plains. Near the hill, she saw black clouds covering it. Somehow she had a creepy feeling going down her spine. So much so that she even pointed this out to the guys._

Misao: Hey fellows, do you think we might not be in Japan anymore? I definitely can't recognize the landscape here. What about you guys?

Kenshin: Let me see. _Kenshin approached Misao to be able to see better what she saw._ For one thing, you might just be right. I don't recognize the landscape either.

Sanosuke: Wait up! Let me see.

Yahiko: Yeah! Me too; I wanna see.

_As they approached Misao & Kenshin, Kenshin saw footprints that looked very suspicious._

Kenshin: Hey guys, I think we might be able to find Kaoru after all.

Sanosuke: Why do you say that?

Kenshin: I can barely see some footprints over there. I believe they belong to our mysterious man. We should see where they lead us.

Yahiko: All right! I'm all for it Kenshin, let's head out.

Misao: Sure, why not?

Sanosuke: (…)

Kenshin: What's wrong Sano?

Sanosuke: Something here doesn't smell right Kenshin. I mean, it seems to me we are meant to follow this but, what if this is some kind of a trap?

Kenshin: You're right Sano but what are we supposed to do anyway? Just ignore it and let that guy take Kaoru? There's no way I'm leaving this place without her.

Sanosuke: I'm just saying we should be careful; we have no idea where we are. If we indeed left Japan and landed someplace else, what's to say what is real and what isn't?

Kenshin: I'm way ahead of you Sano, I already looked everywhere and I can't see anything suspicious yet. Let me do the worrying, after all, I won't let us fall into a trap unprepared.

Sanosuke: Let's go then!

_And so Kenshin & his friends left the forest towards the mysterious hill. On their way there, they hear a girl singing nearby. Thinking she might have seen Kaoru and her captor, they rushed towards the direction of the voice._

End part 12.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 13; Kaoru turns up:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Let's check back on Inuyasha as he and his friends leave to find the mystery woman who killed Kikyo._

Kagome: (Oh Inuyasha, you still care about your dear Kikyo; even though she gave Naraku the whole Shikon Jewel and tried to kill me.)

Inuyasha: Kagome, I swear to you, if I don't find that woman fast; I'm going to loose my mind.

Kagome: What do you mean Inuyasha? Shouldn't you have said we?

Inuyasha: Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that I'm so mad for not have been able to do something. Argh!

Kagome: Come on; let me patch up your knuckles. I know you heal fast but still; I don't want to look at this mess you made of yourself.

Inuyasha: Ok fine. Miroku! Sango! Shippou! Looks like we're staying a few minutes so; see if you find any survivors or something.

Miroku: I was just thinking that, but I doubt there's anyone left alive here. Sango! Please help me look. Shippou, you and Kirara help us out as well ok?

Shippou: Sure Miroku! Come Kirara!

Kirara: Meow!

_As Kagome took care of Inuyasha's knuckles; Miroku, Sango, Shippou & Kirara searched the village for any sign of life. Unfortunately, all they found was corpses all around. After a while, Inuyasha was all patched up and wanted to go after the green cloaked woman. Miroku, seeing how angry Inuyasha was, told him to help bury the villagers. As they were, Inuyasha suddenly caught the smell of a human. Soon after, they heard rumbling inside a barn at the edge of the village. They rushed in the direction of the movement to see a woman coming out of the debris._

Inuyasha: Hey lady! Are you all right?

Girl: What happened?

Miroku: A monster attacked your village; didn't you hear anything?

Girl: No I didn't. I don't even remember anything, oddly enough, I only remember my name. Who are you guys anyway?

Kagome: My name is Kagome; this man next to me is Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Hi

Kagome: Our monk friend's name is Miroku.

Miroku: Pleased to meet you.

Kagome: That girl over there is Sango.

Sango: Hi there! Sango waves

Kagome: That little fox over there is Shippou.

Shippou: Hey!

Kagome: And that little one over Sango's shoulder is Kirara.

Kirara: Meow!

Girl: Hello everyone, my name is Kaoru. I can't believe this is happening. I lost everything in an instant. What am I supposed to do now? sobbing

_As Kaoru begins to cry, Kagome, Sango and Kirara step forward and offer compassion. Miroku isn't sure of what to say while Shippou stands next to him with a sad look on his face. Inuyasha however, steps away to ponder at today's events._

Inuyasha: (What happened here? Why does Naraku keep sending these creatures? And how come this girl is still alive? What puzzles me the most is that, this time there weren't any of Naraku's insects to dissuade Miroku from using the hole in his hand.)

_As Inuyasha keeps thinking, three of Naraku's insects suddenly appear and seem to head out of town. About less than a mile from there, we can see a hill with dark clouds over it. The insects seem to be headed that way._

Inuyasha: Hey everyone! We have to follow those insects so we might discover where Naraku is hiding.

Kagome: But Inuyasha, what about Kaoru? We can't just leave her here and we can't take her with us because it could get dangerous for her.

Inuyasha: And what do you suppose we do Kagome, eh?

Kaoru: Excuse me; don't I get a say in this?

Inuyasha: So, what are you saying?

Kagome: Do you want to come with us then?

Kaoru: Sure, I mean, I have nothing else to do here. I do think I can defend myself, maybe my memories will return to me eventually if I get out of here.

Inuyasha: So, it's settled then. Let's follow those things before they disappear.

_And so, they move on again. Not knowing that they are in for the shock of their lives._

End part 13.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 14; The battle rages on:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_And so we are taken back to the battle between Naraku and Katsume. They were last seen breaking out of the mansion and battling at the courtyard. The battle was so intense; they didn't seem to notice they were moving around near the mansion's entrance. After Naraku momentarily lost a limb, he retreated towards the mansion's gate. Katsume followed and went for a clear opening determined to deal a crippling blow. Kagura keeps watching as suddenly something seems to materialize from the ground up. Katsume is blown away by what seems to be a mirror wall. Kagura can't believe her eyes; she turns towards the fortress main gate to see a couple of figures there._

Kagura: _Thinking_ (What? When did Shodo and Kanna get here? Who opened the gates anyway?)

_As Kagura was kept wondering, she saw Yuzao standing at the top of the wall._

Kagura: (So, that little snake opened the doors for them. What a fool, now Naraku is going to win and I'll never be free from him.)

_Kagura also figured out what had happened to Katsume, as Katsume dealt a blow with her sword, Yuzao and Kanna combined their powers to create a mirror wall._

Kagura: (Oh, I see. Yuzao created a wall as Kanna gave it her mirror like powers. That means Katsume did not only got her attack deflected back at her, her strength got diminished as well. Oh that Naraku is such a clever bastard. He knew those two girls' powers could be combined to create a great attack & defense technique.)

_Naraku came out the mansion and went in the direction of Katsume, who is feeling very weak by now. Kagura, seeing as her new ally is down, decides to flee the scene before Naraku realizes she's making a run for it._

Naraku: Ah Kagura, you'll never learn. _Naraku now looks at the fallen Katsume as she vaguely tries to stand up._ So, have you learned that you can never defeat me? Now you shall serve me and only me.

_As Shodo, Kanna and Yuzao watch, Naraku advances towards Katsume. She can barely stay conscious now; you can see the frustration in her eyes. She can barely contain her anger as she watches Naraku approach._

Katsume: Don't think this is over Naraku, I will find a way to destroy you.

_Those were Katsume's final words as she collapsed. We leave the scene to arrive at the place where two unlikely groups are about to meet._

Kenshin: Hurry everyone; that voice is getting closer.

Sanosuke: I'm coming! I'm coming!

Yahiko: he-he.

Sanosuke: And what the hell are you laughing about you little runt?

Yahiko: Dammit Sanosuke! How many times I gotta tell you to stop treating me like a kid?

Sanosuke: I'll stop when you stop acting like a damn kid.

Kenshin: Will you two please stop it? We have to stay focused if we want to find Kaoru.

Sanosuke: (…) all right Kenshin.

Yahiko: Ok, fine!

_As they close in on the voice, Kenshin slows down to be prepared for anything. Finally, Kenshin and his friends see a little girl collecting flowers while singing. She seems to be about eight to ten years old. As Kenshin decides to step forward and introduce the group to the little girl, he sees a small being coming out from the bushes behind the little girl. The creature looks very strange but still, it doesn't seem as if the creature might harm her. Sanosuke, Misao and Yahiko catch up, and as they see the scene, they are left with baffled faces. They still can't believe they're eyes, what is that ugly thing? And why is it talking to the girl and she isn't even scared of it? Before doing anything, Kenshin decides to talk to his crew._

Kenshin: (Hmm, I wonder if we should talk to them, after all, that little monster doesn't seem aggressive or dangerous. But then again, appearances are deceiving.)

Sanosuke: Excuse me, little girl! Mister! Can any of you two help us out? We…

Kenshin: Sano! What are you doing?

Sanosuke: Relax Kenshin, I'm just asking them for directions.

Rin: Look Mr. Jakken! We have company. Hi there strangers!

Jakken: What are you doing Rin? Haven't I told you not to talk to strangers?

Rin: Sorry Mr. Jakken, but they look friendly.

Jakken: Master Sesshomaru won't like this one bit. Hey you! Get out of here if you don't wish to die a painful death.

_Kenshin and his friends all looked at each other with astonishment, but Sanosuke only got pissed off by the little monster's command._

Sanosuke: What? Who the hell do you think you are to order me around pal?

End part 14.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 15; An unusual meeting:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_And so we're back to the encounter between Kenshin and Sesshomaru._

Sanosuke: Hey! Why don't you answer me?

_Suddenly, a mysterious figure comes out from behind some bushes._

Sesshomaru: (…) Do you know these people Jakken?

Jakken: Not at all master Sesshomaru, would you like me to dispose of them for you?

Kenshin: Please wait sir, we only want to ask you for directions. You see, a man with long white hair kidnapped a friend of ours and we have no idea where we are.

Sanosuke: Oh come on Kenshin, this guy isn't going to help us so forget it. Let's find that dog eared guy on our own. We don't need his help.

Sesshomaru: Where did you see my brother?

Sanosuke: Huh? Now you're talking to us? Gee, the nerve of this guy. I ought to pound you.

Kenshin: Come on Sano, we're not here to fight; we have to find Kaoru no matter what.

Sanosuke: Sorry Kenshin, but this guy really gets on my nerves.

Kenshin: I apologize, but we really need help finding that man. We saw him not far from here, just before we crossed over to this place. We lost him soon after that; can you help us by any chance?

Sesshomaru: Silly humans, you don't even realize who you are talking to. Jakken; why don't you explain it to them?

Jakken: As you wish dear master. Listen well humans, master Sesshomaru has been tracing some leads for days now. We heard this Naraku was creating portals in order to bring powerful beings here. But by the looks of it, you are not very powerful.

Sanosuke: Hey! Who the hell you think you're talking to pal? I'll show you power right here! _Shakes fist wildly_

Kenshin: Come on Sano, don't.

Sesshomaru: Enough! _He_ _said as he walked over to Sanosuke and Kenshin_ Let's have a battle right now. If you manage to last a minute against me in a fight, I'll share whatever information I have of my brother with you. Do you agree?

Sanosuke: Now you're speaking my language! Let's go!

Kenshin: Wait Sano, if you won't back down then, let me fight too.

Sanosuke: I don't know Kenshin; it wouldn't be fair to this guy here.

Sesshomaru: You can both fight me at the same time if you wish, I don't care.

Kenshin: Fine, let's begin.

_Misao & Yahiko just watch as the three combatants get in ready position. Yahiko doesn't want to say anything just now; he wants to see how much Kenshin's abilities have improved since his battle against Shishio in Kyoto. Misao is in close watch as well, she also likes to see Kenshin fight._

Kenshin: Be careful Sano, I sense a troubled soul in him.

Sanosuke: Don't worry Kenshin; this will be a piece of cake.

_Sesshomaru grabs a hold of the sword he got recently. It is made of the fangs of a monster who managed to break Inuyasha's sword in half. Kenshin also goes for his sword as Sanosuke gets ready to charge with his special fist attacks. Sesshomaru Deals an elegant but powerful attack against Kenshin, who quickly evades it. Sanosuke throws a punch at Sesshomaru which he narrowly escapes. He realizes these humans are not as weak as he thought them to be. Now he knew what Naraku was up to. Kenshin stands in a defensive position as Sanosuke decides to deliver a long range attack like the one Anji used in his match back in Kyoto. Sesshomaru goes in for the kill towards Sanosuke but Kenshin stops his blow using Ryu Sou Ryu Sen technique. Just when Sesshomaru thinks he has seen enough from the humans, they impress him a little bit more each time. Who would have thought any human could be this fast? As the battle progresses, Sanosuke manages to connect a hit on Sesshomaru. Kenshin stops for a while to see if Sesshomaru can continue after having some internal injuries. Little do they know about Sesshomaru's regenerating ability. _

Sanosuke: Hey Kenshin! I got him! Nobody can keep going after a blow like that.

Kenshin: I don't know Sano; I wouldn't be too sure about this one.

Sanosuke: What are you talking about? We totally beat this guy! What the?

_As Sanosuke was saying that, Sesshomaru stood back up and stopped all together. We notice a cold sinister smile as he approaches Kenshin._

Sanosuke: Be careful Kenshin…

Kenshin: Don't worry Sano.

Sesshomaru: So, you lasted the whole minute against me. Congratulations! There aren't many I can say that about. Tell me, where did you see my brother last?

_Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko & Misao came closer to Sesshomaru. Jakken and Rin did the same as well. We leave this scene now to find out what is happening with Inuyasha & his friends._

End part 15.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 16; Kagome's turn:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_We now see Inuyasha's party crossing the plains towards the hill where Naraku's fortress is hidden. The insects are headed that way indeed, but they have no idea of what they will find when they get to it._

Inuyasha: So, Kaoru was it? How much of your past do you remember?

Kaoru: I seem to recall an "X" but that's about it. At least that's an improvement because a while ago I barely remembered my own name. Wait, now that I think about it, my last name is Kamiya. Yeah! That's right! Oh, you have no idea what a relief this is, I might be getting my memories back at a fixed rate.

Kagome: Really? That's wonderful! Do you remember anything else?

Shippou: Come on Kaoru, tell us!

Kaoru: Well, umm, nope; can't remember anything else right now. Maybe my memories are coming back at a slow pace. Who knows!

Miroku: Don't worry Kaoru, we'll be here to help you find your memories if we can; right fellows?

Sango: Sure thing!

Shippou: Yeah!

Kagome: Count me in!

Inuyasha: But what if we can't guys? We know nothing about her and her village was completely destroyed. Do you remember if you had any relatives outside of that village Kaoru?

Kaoru: No, sorry.

Kagome: It's ok, you don't have to make a huge effort trying to remember. Let's just deal with what we have to do now.

Inuyasha: Yeah, you're right Kagome; let's concentrate on following those insects.

Kagome: Right!

_They still have about a mile before getting closer to the hillside. Let's check back with Kenshin and Sesshomaru._

Kenshin: Thank you for the information, we'll get out of your way now.

Sesshomaru: Beware of Naraku while you search for your missing friend.

Kenshin: We'll be on our guards.

_Kenshin & his friends leave ahead towards the hillside, not knowing the surprise they will find ahead. As this takes place, let's see how things are going for Inuyasha. They appear to be closer now to the dark hill, a mysterious figure moves quickly in their direction. Inuyasha suddenly picks up on the smell of it so he stops._

Inuyasha: Wait everyone; I smell someone who is headed straight for us.

Kagome: Where Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: It's right in front of us; it should be coming along any minute.

Shippou: Hey Kaoru! Don't you think having a beast like Inuyasha is good so we don't get surprised?

Inuyasha: WHAT! _Inuyasha quickly jumps and lands in front of Shippou with one of the most angry looks anybody's ever seen_ Why the heck are you telling her those things? Take that!

Shippou: Ouch! Kagome! Ouch!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Down!

_Inuyasha's face hits the ground as poor Shippou stands up and rubs his head, sticks his tongue out at Inuyasha and quickly leaps on top of Kirara. Kirara is a huge cat right now as Sango and Kaoru are riding on her._

Inuyasha: Darn it Kagome! He had it coming.

_Suddenly, a man who looks like Kenshin rushes towards them while they are unaware and grabs Kagome. Inuyasha sees this but is unable to react, for this individual seems to be as fast as he is. As quickly as he appeared, he sets off in the direction of the dark hill. Everyone watches in awe how fast he took off with Kagome. Inuyasha takes off after the man as his friends do the same. Miroku & Shippou ride on a giant creature known as Hachi; as Sango and Kaoru are still on top of Kirara. The insects they were following are out of sight by now._

Inuyasha: Quick everyone! We can't let him get away with Kagome!

_Little do they know that, they are being led to the very same place where Kenshin and his friends are going to be. Naraku's fortress awaits, time once again has come for a battle between good and evil but; this time things are going to be different. One can only ponder who shall emerge victorious?_

End part 16.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 17; Kagome meets Kenshin:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

Kenshin and his friends are going up the hill as Sesshomaru walks away. Or is he? He pretends like he doesn't want to go to Naraku's fortress but he wants to see the newcomers battle against Naraku.

Sesshomaru: _Thinking_ (This will prove very interesting, even if they don't manage to win, then at least I will get to see how strong Naraku really is.)

Jakken: Master Sesshomaru; may I ask what are you thinking?

Sesshomaru: (…) Let's get moving.

Jakken: Yes pretty master! Hurry up Rin!

Rin: Coming Jakken!

_As Kenshin climbs the hill, he senses something near and tells his friends to prepare for anything._

Kenshin: Sano! Yahiko! Misao! Be alert! There's someone up ahead.

Sanosuke: How far is it Kenshin?

Kenshin: I'm not sure, but we're pretty close. This hill has plenty of bushes to hide in; we could be stepping into an ambush.

Sanosuke: Let's be careful.

Yahiko: Don't worry about me Kenshin, I can handle anything!

Kenshin: I'm sure you can Yahiko.

Misao: I have a bad feeling rushing down my spine.

Sanosuke: Don't you worry Misao; we'll be fine as long as we're all together.

Misao: I guess you're right.

_A few moments later, Kenshin approaches the body of a girl dressed in some very strange clothes._

Kenshin: Hey everyone! Take a look at this; it's not an ambush as I thought. It's just a dead girl. Wait a minute, she's not dead she's just unconscious.

Sanosuke: Why not try to wake her up?

Yahiko: Yeah, maybe she saw that Inuyasha fellow and she fainted or something. I think any girl would find him scary; don't you think so Misao?

Misao: _Misao has a nasty look as she faces Yahiko_ What are you implying Yahiko?

Yahiko: He-he, nothing Misao, he-he, nothing.

Kenshin: This girl looks to be about your age Misao, why don't you try waking her up for us?

Misao: Ok, I'll give it a try.

_Misao heads towards Kagome to see if she can wake her up. As she kneels by her side, they all see her move and grovel in pain._

Unknown Girl: _Moaning sounds_, ouch, that hurts. _She tries to look up as she tries to clear her vision with her hands._ Who…Who are you?

Kenshin: Relax, we're not going to hurt you. We're here looking for a friend of ours. My name is Kenshin Himura; what's yours?

UG: I…I don't know. I also don't have any idea how I got here.

Sanosuke: Well, no sweat girl! My name is Sanosuke, and we'll help you out, maybe you should come with us because this place is dangerous if you're gonna stay all by yourself.

Yahiko: Nice to meet you, I'm Yahiko.

Misao: And my name is Misao.

UG: Nice meeting you all, I wish I could remember anything about myself.

Kenshin: We we're thinking that maybe you would be able to help us. Do you happen to remember anything that has happened to you?

UG: Well, I am getting some pictures in my head. I see a man with white hair and a great sword he carries. And I seem to recall a monk or something. Does that help?

Kenshin: Yes! That's the man we've been after. Did he hurt you too?

UG: I don't remember, sorry.

Kenshin: It's ok, take your time. I don't suppose your memories will come back in a rush; will they?

UG: Actually, I think I remember my name now, I think it's Kagome.

Kenshin: Huh? Gee, I guess I was wrong on that one.

Kagome: Well, I'm glad I met such nice folks such as you.

Kenshin: Thank you, you are pretty nice yourself.

Sanosuke: Umm, fellows, I don't want to rush anyone but; don't you think we should get going? That guy Sesshomaru said we might be able to find some answers if we go to this Naraku's fortress.

Kenshin: That you are right Sanosuke! We are getting sloppy. We should get moving if we want to find Kaoru.

_And so they move up the hill, Naraku's fortress awaits. Inuyasha and his friends are close by and the encounter we've all been waiting for is at hand._

End part 17.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 18; Myoga appears:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_We return again to take a look at our favorite characters as they are about to enter the most challenging fight of their lives. We see Kagura flying over Kenshin at a great distance. She can see Kenshin and the rest of the group, but she's high enough so they can't notice her. As Kagura sees the group, she begins to wonder about Naraku's plan._

Kagura: _Thinking_ (Hmm, How does Naraku expect Inuyasha to fight this handsome swordsman? I do remember overhearing Naraku describing Shodo's abilities to Kanna and Yuzao. Let me see, what was it that he said? Oh yeah! If Inuyasha was to fight this mystery man, Naraku had to first lure that swordsman here. After all, Inuyasha can smell a phony right away so he had to make Shodo go to the swordsman's world to capture someone important to the swordsman. I do remember Naraku saying something about Shodo being able to sense and copy not only the target's appearance, but its smell as well. That must have been how he lured Inuyasha a few minutes ago. At first I wondered how the women captured by Shodo would refrain from letting the group who found each of them about who was the kidnapper. That's where Shodo's extra ability came in; he can suck out the memories from his victim and replace them with new ones. Everything seems to become clearer now. Although I want Inuyasha to destroy Naraku I must admit this battle will be very interesting. Heck! If he's good enough, I might cheer for that handsome swordsman instead. Here comes Inuyasha now, they are all heading for the top of the hill. Naraku's fortress covers almost the entire hilltop. Will they see each other before or after they go into the fortress? I can see from here they haven't locked the main gate yet. Does Naraku want them to go in? What is he thinking? I wonder how Katsume fits in all this. Is Naraku planning to use her as sort of a last resort or what? More importantly, what if the swordsman loses against Inuyasha and he finds himself facing Katsume? What if Katsume's powers were increased by Naraku? What would Katsume's sword do to Inuyasha if he's not entirely human? I mean, I did see that sword slash Kikyo and disintegrate her. So if Inuyasha is half human, will he disappear as well? Or will only the monster part in him disappear? This is getting absurd, I should just follow these events from up here and maybe nobody will be aware of my presence.)

_As Kagura keeps thinking about the upcoming fight, Kenshin is the first to climb to the top and admire the fortress in front of him._

Kenshin: Hurry up guys! We're here!

Sanosuke: Wow Kenshin! This is a hell of a place isn't it?

Kenshin: That it is Sano; it also gives me the creeps. What do you think Yahiko?

Yahiko: Yeah, it sure is creepy. I bet Misao must be pretty sacred, he-he.

Misao: Take that back Yahiko! I ought to bash your head in for saying that.

Yahiko: Ugh, lighten up Misao, I was only kidding.

Kagome: You sure get along; don't you?

Kenshin: The time for talking is past fellows, we have to get inside that thing now, or else we might not see Kaoru again.

Sanosuke: I'm tired of sitting here; I see the main gate is open. Let's go!

_Kenshin and his friends head for the gates; as they go through them, Inuyasha and his buddies emerge from the right side of the hill. Miroku & Shippou get off from Hachi as Sango & Kaoru descend from Kirara. Hachi & Kirara return to their original forms as Inuyasha can't believe how well hidden this fortress was. But he also sensed Kagome smell, now he was sure to find some answers._

Inuyasha: Come on everyone! We have to move on or it might be too late.

Miroku: Yes Inuyasha, let's get going.

Shippou: I hope Kagome is still ok.

Inuyasha: What are you talking about Shippou? Of course she's fine! (That Naraku better not have harmed her or I swear I'll…)

_As they were about to enter the fortress, a little voice was heard from behind._

Myoga: Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha! Be careful before you enter that place. I have come bearing news!

Inuyasha: Oh! It's you elder Myoga. Where have you been all this time? Always hiding from danger huh?

Myoga: You misunderstand master; I had to leave you so I could serve you better.

Inuyasha: Whatever you have to say, it will have to wait for later. We're about to find Kagome and there's no time to loose.

_It was no use, before the little flea Myoga could say anything else, Inuyasha quickly stormed inside the fortress' courtyard and…_

End part 18.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 19; An all out battle:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_We return now to Naraku's fortress after Kenshin and his friends came through the Main gate. Kenshin no longer senses anyone within the fortress and Sanosuke is growing impatient._

Kenshin: I don't understand this…

Sanosuke: So Kenshin, I thought you said somebody would be here. What's wrong?

Kenshin: I don't know Sano, It's like my senses are being thrown off by something. Wait a second; I'm beginning to sense someone coming from behind the fortress' walls.

Sanosuke: What?

Yahiko: Who could it be?

Misao: I wouldn't be surprised if it was the guy who kidnapped Kaoru, that's for sure.

Kenshin: Uh-huh…

_Inuyasha and his friends come storming through the gate with Kaoru by their side._

Inuyasha: Kagome! Hey you! Get away from Kagome if you know what's good for you.

Kenshin: There's Kaoru! Kaoru! Are you all right?

_Kagura, who was still watching the events unfolding from above; saw how her predictions came true._

Kagura: _Thinking_ (So, both Kagome and that other girl had a weird look on their faces. It only lasted a second but I thought that might happen as Shodo activated the implanted memories within them. I wonder what will happen next.)

_At that moment, Both Kagome and Kaoru ran to their respective groups and comforted by the side of both Inuyasha and Kenshin respectively._

Kagome: Inuyasha, we have to kill them. They not only captured me, but they were also working with Naraku and they are now part of him. Without them, Naraku will loose a big part of the Shikon jewel and a part of himself. We must stop them!

Inuyasha: Are you sure Kagome? Naraku can be very tricky and if we are all being tricked into this fight then…

Kagome: No! This time it's different. Don't you trust me Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Very well Kagome, we'll do this your way.

Kagome: I'll take on the woman with the bamboo sword. You take care of the rest!

Miroku: Inuyasha, you were right to trust your instincts on this, but I have a weird feeling. I hope Kagome knows what she's talking about.

Inuyasha: Don't worry Miroku, I trust Kagome and if she says they're the enemy that's good enough for me. Let's get them!

Sango: Right! I guess I'll fight the other girl then. Sorry Kirara, but you should sit this one out. I'll call you if I need you ok?

Kirara: _Nods head_

Shippou: I'll beat that little kid over there.

Kaoru: Kenshin! I'm so glad to see you but we must hurry. I learned that if we are to return to our own world, we have to destroy these enemies. That white haired man wants to absorb our abilities so he can become more powerful. We can't let them get away with it!

Kenshin: I don't know Kaoru, this doesn't seem right.

Kaoru: _Makes one big annoyed face_ WHAT? You should know better than to question my judgment Kenshin Himura! They're the only ones standing between us and where we came from. Let's get them!

Kenshin: _Making an apology face_ all right Kaoru, I'm sorry.

Sanosuke: As long as Kaoru says we have to kick some but I agree with her! Let's go!

Yahiko: All right! I can't wait to see if all my practice pays off.

Misao: Yeah! I love a good fight!

_And so, everyone seems to pick a place apart and starts fighting. Kenshin and Inuyasha start things off with a traditional sword fight; maybe to test each other skills. Miroku and Sanosuke seem so in tune in the fight while Sango and Misao seem to dodge each other's blows. Shippou starts off with an impression of Yahiko; which by the way pisses Yahiko off. Kagome and Kaoru are off to a rocky start as Kagome gets hit on the hand by Kaoru's bamboo sword as she tries to defend herself with her bow. The fight has begun and nobody, not even Naraku, knows how this fight is going to end._

End part 19.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 20; Sanosuke vs. Miroku:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_And so the fighting has begun, Kagura still watches from afar and she gets a kick out of all the cool fight moves she can observe. The fights seem to get intense by the minute and since we can't focus on all battles at once, we will focus on them one by one. First, let's start off with Miroku versus Sanosuke._

Sanosuke: Let's see how you like this monk! (Sano throws a mean punch at him)

Miroku: I'm not going down easy! (Blocks attack with his crosier) Hey! Your hand should be swollen by now.

Sanosuke: I guess now you'll learn a little respect for my abilities huh?

The battle between those two seems to be all about punching and kicking. – Kagura says to herself – I wonder who's gonna be left standing.

_Now Miroku seems more aggressive, with each blow Sanosuke gets more impatient. As Miroku dodges every blow dealt by Sano, he seems to know how terrible those attacks are. So he has to get even more aggressive on his attacks. Sano barely avoids one of his blows as he tries to deliver one well packed kick. Miroku then slips his crosier staff under Sanosuke's feet to try to knock him off balance. Sano sees this and jumps but Miroku still catches him in the air and throws Sanosuke to the ground. Sanosuke knows he can't win if he's gonna stay on the ground so he quickly kicks the ground using his special technique and sends many rocks at Miroku's face. Miroku dodges most of them but still some dust gets in his eyes and he has to jump back for a moment to get away from a possible second attack. As Sanosuke gets on his feet, Miroku tries to recover. Sanosuke seizes the opportunity and delivers a punch that sends Miroku's crosier staff flying._

Sanosuke: Now you're finished monk! You have no weapon anymore.

Miroku: I didn't want to do this, but I guess I'll have no other choice.

_Miroku didn't want to have to use his black hole this time, as he knows it is very dangerous. Sanosuke watches as Miroku unveils the hole in his left hand and everything starts flying into it._

Sanosuke: What the hell is that? I Gotta do something and fast!

_Sanosuke quickly breaks a hole in the ground and it temporarily shields him from the black hole's ferocious pull. As he sees that, he decides to repeat the maneuver until he's at a safer distance. Sano knows how to deliver an attack from afar and that might just be the answer to defeating this amazing foe. He knew then that Kaoru wasn't lying about these freaks. Someone had to stop them and; who better to do so than Kenshin and himself? Miroku, seeing as his foe can use an attack like that to protect himself from his black hole, figures Kagome was correct when she allegedly said those humans fused with Naraku. But he figured the black hole wasn't going to do any good against him. But he also wondered why Naraku's insects weren't around like in past occasions. As those thoughts left his head, Miroku quickly hid his black hole back and ran in the direction of his crosier staff. Sanosuke then struck the ground with a special move calling a small, inline earthquake to deliver a blow to Miroku at a distance. Miroku barely managed to unveil his black hole one more time at the attack to block it. By this time, both combatants realized it wasn't going to be an easy battle if they kept using their abilities._

Sanosuke: All right! I had it with you and that, watchamacallit of yours. Why don't we just have a good old fashioned fist fight over here?

Miroku: Very well then, but don't you dare use this as a trick or I'm taking you down with me.

_And so, they begin throwing punches at one other. Both of them land pretty good ones at each other but, it seems Sanosuke has a fair advantage because of all the training he's been doing lately. Miroku doesn't want to give up yet and he bashes Sanosuke on the shoulder as the battle progresses further. After a lot of great moves by both of them, it is Sanosuke who manages to deal a very well placed blow to Miroku. Miroku falls to the ground unconscious and Sanosuke is the winner of this fight. As he is about to deliver the finishing blow, he hears a voice._

End part 20.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 21; Sango vs. Misao:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Sango and Misao are now exchanging attacks. Misao hasn't been in many battles since the fight against the Jun-Pon-Gatana and she's a little rusty. But she still manages to dodge every boomerang attack thrown by Sango. As of now, Misao barely missed hitting Sango with her kunai. Misao has nothing else to attack with except for her fists and her legs. Misao knows that in order to hit her opponent she must get close but she finds it somewhat difficult thanks to that huge boomerang of hers._

Misao: I hope you're ready for this!

Sango: Bring it on!

Misao: You'll be sorry!

Sango: …

_As Misao approaches Sango, she almost gets clobbered by Sango's boomerang and she thinks there's have to be some way to distract her long enough so she can get close and land a punch. Sango sees the girl as an agile opponent who she must keep at a distance in order to beat her. As both combatants think of a strategy, Misao takes the opportunity to throw her last three kunai at Sango. But Misao planned it so that she wouldn't waste all of them in one throw. Instead, she waited until Sango made a rash move. Sango in the meantime decides to take a chance and so she throws her boomerang at Misao as she takes a defensive position. Sango figures that would be a good opportunity to strike. Misao sees her move and she matches a leap with Sango's throw. As the Hiraikotsu passes under Misao's feet, she throws two of her Kunai at Sango. She barely escapes the Kunai attack as she back flips away._

Sango: Damn! She is good, I better watch out for those weapons of hers.

Misao: Are you ready for more?

Sango: You just try something like that again and you'll be sorry.

Misao: Oh really? I don't think so.

_Misao keeps her last kunai hidden as she thinks the real battle is barely starting. She sees the boomerang returning and she plans to catch it but, as it comes closer, she sees that most of the weapon has sharp edges and she realizes what would happen if she actually tried to grab it. So instead, as the boomerang flies over her head, she quickly grabs her kunai and thrusts it into the boomerang to prevent it from returning to her owner. Sango watches as her Hiraikotsu is pinned to the ground with an amazing ease._

Misao: How did you like that huh? Now you don't have a weapon to fight anymore!

Sango: You think I care? Come over here and I'll show you what real fighting is all about.

Misao: You're on!

_Both women run towards each other and start delivering well aimed kicks and punches. Although Sango has more fighting experience, Misao doesn't seem to be at a great disadvantage. All of a sudden, Misao leaps on top of Sango to deliver an attack from behind, but Sango prepares a surprise for Misao as she kicks away. Not only does Sango block the attack, she grabs Misao's leg and pins her to the ground like Misao did to her boomerang. Misao doesn't take a full impact from it, instead, she reacts and just before landing she places both hands on the ground to absorb most of the damage. This doesn't sit too well with Misao or Sango, Misao now has both of her arms injured. Misao knows they're not broken but still, she won't be able to fight relentlessly for long. This fight is wearing her down and she feels her energy draining as Sango throw another kick at her. Misao has to get a good lock at Sango's weak point and so she seems to pull back in order to figure out how she's gonna find it. Sango sees her opponent back off a little and she figures what she is trying to do. Sango knows she must end this fight soon and so she leans forward and tricks her opponent into thinking she will trip over. Misao takes the opportunity and delivers an amazing punch towards Sango's head. Sango's strategy works, so she pulls back, she grabs Misao by the arm and thrusts her knee into Misao's face. As Misao is left barely conscious, Sango knocks her out with a final blow._

Sango: Finally! Now I can see if anyone else needs help.

Sango's thoughts are interrupted as a voice is heard yelling…

End part 21.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 22; Yahiko vs. Shippou:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_And now tension is building for Shippou who didn't imagine this would be such a big challenge for him. Yahiko is really well trained and probably has more experience in battle than him but still, Shippou isn't planning on giving up. Even though he is a little scared, he knows this battle could be his last. He only needed Kagome's words to motivate him into battle. If Kagome said that Naraku had merged with these opponents; then that was reason enough for him to fight as hard as he could. Yahiko on the other hand, has always liked to test his skills against pretty much any opponent he could find. This time however, he was fighting a demon; a cute kind of fox like demon but, a demon nevertheless. So he knows he has to fight this enemy with not only the moves he has learned, but he has to come up with a very good strategy as well. Little do both of these young combatants know that, they are being watched by more than just Kagura up there. Sesshomaru is also keeping an eye out on this battle from a different location. Naraku on the other hand; is nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru suspects he has gone underground to avoid detection. Now, let's get back to the fight at hand. Shippou has been trying to get Yahiko to fall into his tricks but to no avail. Yahiko however; has been trying to land a good blow on Shippou but Shippou is a lot quicker than he expected. Suddenly, Yahiko sees Shippou transform into a large fox right in front of him._

Yahiko: _thinking_ (Hmm, is this real or some kind of illusion?)

_Yahiko pulls back and Shippou transforms yet again, seeing his attacks just aren't fast enough to get to his opponent. This time, Shippou morphs into a giant ball and bounces towards Yahiko who; is stunned at the way his opponent handles this fight._

Yahiko: (What the hell is this guy doing? How does he expect to win as a giant ball?)

Shippou: Are you ready to surrender yet?

Yahiko: I would never surrender to the likes of you!

Shippou: Fine! Get ready for my special attack.

_As Shippou bounces towards Yahiko, he figures something has to work to make a big ball stop in its tracks. So he attacks with a technique he learned from Kaoru a while ago. Yahiko leaps into the air and connects a big blow with his wooden sword at exactly the top of Shippou's giant ball transformation. Shippou is surprised and hurt as he is sent bouncing right to the ground and into the air in an opposite direction. He lands right on top of Inuyasha, who is at the time, battling Kenshin in a very heated battle._

Inuyasha: What the hell are you doing Shippou? Do you want me to loose or what?

Shippou: Sorry Inuyasha. I hate to admit it, but that kid is really good. I can't believe he dodged most of my special attacks plus, my head hurts real bad too.

Inuyasha: Go away will you? And watch what you do next time or else I'm gonna pound you hard.

Shippou: Gee, I said I was sorry. Hey Kid! Let's see what you can do about this.

_As Yahiko steps forward to resume the battle, Shippou transforms yet again. This time however, he chooses a more familiar form._

Yahiko: What kind of trickery is this demon? Why did you turn yourself into me?

Shippou: Ha-ha! Now let's see if you got what it takes to defeat yourself. Ha-ha!

Yahiko: No way you're winning this one, no way!

_And so Shippou takes flight, leaping forward using an attack he saw Yahiko use a little while earlier._

Yahiko: (What! How can he do that? It took me days to master that attack and he's mimicking it in seconds.)

Yahiko uses the defensive move Kenshin taught him and he manages to counter Shippou's maneuver. They exchange a few hits and finally, Yahiko gets the upper hand by blocking one of Shippou's sword blows and then striking back with swift efficiency. Shippou goes down for the count and, before Yahiko could do anything else; a voice interrupts his thoughts.

Kagome: Inuyasha, DOWN!

End part 22.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 23; Kagome vs. Kaoru:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_We now return to the Battle that's happening right now at Naraku's fortress. Every fight is also watched closely by someone nobody knows about. A shadowy figure seems ever vigilant; nobody notices it standing right behind the threshold of Naraku's mansion. At this point, we take focus on the fight between Kagome & Kaoru. Kagome and Kaoru are both being manipulated by Shodo but no one knows this at the time. Both women are determined to win the fight and kill their opponents. That's not like them at all we notice; but nobody else seems to take that into account as they are busy with their own problems._

Kagome: Get ready to die!

Kaoru: Just try it!

_Kagome launches an arrow at Kaoru's throat but she avoids it and gets closer to Kagome. As Kaoru gets closer, Kagome knows she can't let her do that or she will be at a disadvantage. So she aims arrows at her feet trying to stop her but, they fail to hit Kaoru as she leaps into the air. Kagome gets angry at herself, she has never seen anyone move that fast. Kaoru knows she can't win unless she can get her opponent unarmed. As she prepares to make another move to get closer to her opponent, Kagome manages to strike her in the shoulder. Kaoru feels pain but it is nothing compared to the anger she is now feeling. She has to get that bow away from that woman. To do that, she may have to change her strategy. To that purpose she suddenly starts a maneuver not seen by many. As Kagome prepares to shoot another arrow, Kaoru already has started to swing her wooden sword to create a small whirlwind. This creates a cloud of dirt around her that makes her almost disappear. Kagome sees that and realizes she won't be able to hit her if she stays that way. Kagome thinks back to the day when Kagura and Inuyasha fought for the first time. She remembers how her arrow, aimed at the center of the combat field, changed the way the winds were blowing so Inuyasha could find the gap between energies. She figures that by charging an arrow of hers with enough spirit energy, she could change Kaoru's strategy around. By this time she can only see a cloud of dust moving rapidly towards her. Kagome has to act fast if she wants to win._

Kagome: So, you think that's going to stop me? Think again!

Kaoru: How will you fight me? You can't even see me!

_And so Kagome sets her arrow aflame with spirit energy. She aims at a spot where she thinks her opponent will move the dust cloud and she fires. At that time, Kaoru sees her enemy aiming at the ground and figures she wants to at least get a clean shot at her feet. Kaoru can't let that happen so, before the dust cloud begins to settle she leaps forward as the arrow passes right underneath her body. She lands right in front of Kagome and before she can reach for another arrow, Kaoru swings her wooden sword at Kagome's bow. The bow goes flying away as Kagome prepares for a tougher battle._

Kagome: My, my, you're a much better fighter than I thought. But even that is not going to change the outcome of this battle. I can still win without a weapon.

_Even though Kaoru is under mind control, it is not powerful enough to get Kaoru to fight dirty. Her honor seems to get her best of her as we see in her response to Kagome._

Kaoru: This fight would be meaningless if I won with a great advantage. I will put my sword away and we shall see who the better fighter is.

Kagome: Fine then, let's get this over with.

_Both women look as if they are not getting tired at all. Perhaps the fact that they are under control spell is somehow giving each of them more stamina. Kagome moves quickly thanks to her gymnastics lessons. But Kaoru isn't slow at all, she keeps up with her opponent with every step and both of them exchange some nasty blows. Finally, Kaoru gets the upper hand on Kagome and she falls down. Kaoru takes the chance and she hits her enemy right in the back of the head. As she steps away to see if Kagome can react back, She sees that Kagome is taking quite some time to recover. Kaoru then remembers she has to kill her to return home. As she steps forward to break Kagome's neck, Kagome has now returned to her senses and looks to her right side and sees Inuyasha. She notices that Inuyasha no longer has his sword, the Tetsusaiga with him. Kagome also sees Inuyasha about to kill his opponent who, she knows is not evil like Naraku. She has to do something quick but she also sees her opponent coming towards her. Seeing as she has no other choice, she yells out…_

Kagome: Inuyasha! Down!

End part 23.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 24; Inuyasha vs. Kenshin:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_And so the battle rages on, but we still have not focused on the fight between Inuyasha and Kenshin. Afar from Naraku's fortress, a mass of dust rises up as if someone was crossing the plains as fast as the wind itself. Kouga from the wolf clan; has just heard about these mysterious events and has followed a lead here. He is still a few minutes away from the fortress but he wants to make sure Kagome is fine. He still wants revenge towards Naraku for killing his friends. As for Inuyasha, he and Kenshin are about to cross swords. They stare at each other for a moment before saying anything. You can tell Kenshin is calm while Inuyasha seems on edge. Inuyasha doesn't even want to talk to this foe, as he believes a part of Naraku himself has fused with it. Kenshin on the other hand, is willing to make some kind of contact before engaging in battle._

Kenshin: Tell me, did you really kidnap Kaoru?

Inuyasha: Huh? Shut up! You're the only kidnapper around here. Let's just get this over with.

Kenshin: _thinking_ (Hmm, this must be one of those people who don't understand with words. I guess I have no other choice but to fight him.) Very well then, let's battle.

_A close up of both Kenshin and Inuyasha's eyes can be seen just before the fight starts. Inuyasha quickly draws his Tetsusaiga and rushes towards his opponent. Kenshin on the other hand; doesn't draw his reverse edge sword just yet. But he equally charges in the direction of his opponent. Inuyasha at that time; wonders why his foe hasn't drawn his weapon yet. So he figures he has a strategy of his own. He can't very well prepare for what he doesn't know so he doesn't change direction or speed. Both combatants reach the same point at the same time and clash swords. Kenshin seems surprised, but Inuyasha is even more surprised at the speed in which his opponent manages to draw his sword just before it hits its mark. Inuyasha did manage to block the attack but not entirely. As he discovers his left arm is bleeding, he glances towards his opponent to see if he can find the gap between energies that allows him to summon the cutting wind. That's the Tetsusaiga's special attack and he can't use it unless he finds that gap. Kenshin realizes he must use a better attack if he wants to win this fight. They can't be left stuck in this world forever so he must win; or so he thinks. Kenshin prepares to slash at his opponent with a slight version of the Hiten Mitsurugi style sword attack. Inuyasha sees his opponent stand about two meters away and figures he must hurry. Kenshin has no idea of what his opponent is waiting for so he decides to go for it. As Kenshin charges forward, Inuyasha has already found the gap between energies but it is too late. Kenshin has already attacked and Inuyasha is left baffled._

Inuyasha: What the… (My leg feels numb; what did he do? This guy is even faster than Kouga! How am I supposed to fight somebody this fast? Wait a second, maybe if I…)

_Kenshin has used the blunt side of his reverse edge sword to slow Inuyasha down. On his first attack, he managed to reach Inuyasha's arm but, he was trying to prove a point. Now Inuyasha realizes he must use his Special attack sooner or he may loose this fight. So, he figures he could use his regular attack; the steel claws attack to make his opponent back away. This might give him the time he needs to concentrate and use the cutting wind attack. As he delivers the steel claws Kenshin moves away but, someone else is coming towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha feels a blow on the head at the exact moment he sees the gap again._

Inuyasha: What the hell are you doing Shippou? Do you want me to loose or what?

Shippou: Sorry Inuyasha. I hate to admit it, but that kid is really good. I can't believe he dodged most of my special attacks plus, my head hurts real bad too.

Inuyasha: Go away will you? And watch what you do next time or else I'm gonna pound you hard.

Shippou: Gee, I said I was sorry. Hey Kid! Let's see what you can do about this.

_As Shippou went away, Inuyasha uses the cutting wind and Kenshin barely escapes its wrath. Kenshin now realizes he has to use the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ku Zu Ryu Sen (Nine Headed Dragon Flash) attack if he is to win this confrontation. Inuyasha sees how Kenshin avoids his attack and concentrates again to find a new gap. This time it is no use, Kenshin delivers a blow to Inuyasha so hard he looses his Tetsusaiga. Kenshin thinks he's won but, he sees his opponent change. The transformation seems to make Inuyasha stronger and faster so he goes in for a kill. Kenshin has barely time to react this time as Inuyasha's speed seems to increase exponentially. Kenshin is tossed aside with lots of cuts and bruises but before Inuyasha could move in for the kill; Kagome sees what's going on and yells._

Kagome: Inuyasha! Down!

End Part 24.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 25; Aftermath:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Kaoru barely notices how her friend was just saved by the very enemy she was trying to kill. It would seem her emotions towards Kenshin helped her break free of Shodo's control and regain her former self._

Kaoru: Oh my goodness! Kenshin could have been… Kenshin! How are you Kenshin?

Kenshin: I'm ok Kaoru, really.

Kagome: Don't worry; your friend will be just fine. _Kagome then turns to her friend who lays a few feet from there_. Inuyasha! Are you all right?

Inuyasha: Huh? What happened? Did I transform again?

Kagome: Yes. When I saw what you were going through, I… The thought of loosing you I, I guess that was what allowed me to break whatever control Naraku had over me. Wait, I just realized something.

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: These people are not our enemies. Naraku somehow planted evil thoughts in my head and that's why I said all those things before. I'm sorry; I don't know what else to say.

_As everyone gathers, Kagome turns to face her former opponents. Sanosuke and Yahiko stare at Kagome while she looks around to contemplate the results of all the fighting._

Kagome: Oh my god! What have I done? What have we done? Are you all right Sango?

Sango: I'm fine Kagome, but we should check on Miroku and Shippou.

Kagome: This is all my fault, I should have snapped out of it sooner.

Kaoru: It is not entirely your fault umm, Kagome isn't it?

Kagome: Yes, my name is Kagome. You are Kaoru right?

Kaoru: Precisely. But you have to know that this is also my fault. I was controlled by something and I didn't even know it until after I saw Kenshin in danger. Oh no, I almost forgot about Misao. We should check on our wounded.

Kagome: I agree. Inuyasha! Can you get up?

Inuyasha: I'm already up. Don't worry I am ok. You check on Shippou and I'll see how Miroku is doing.

Kagome: Very well then.

Kaoru: Kenshin, could you go see if Sano and Yahiko need any help?

Kenshin: Right away Kaoru. Hey guys! Do you need any patching up over there?

Sanosuke: Don't worry about me Kenshin, I'll live.

Yahiko: I'm just fine but, it would seem like you're the one who needs help.

Kenshin: I am a little beat up aren't I? Ha-ha! Ouch! My back does hurt a bit, I hope it's nothing.

Sanosuke: Let's stay near Kaoru, this is a very strange place and we have to stick together.

Kenshin: You're right Sano, let's go.

_As Kenshin's friends gather, Inuyasha goes to where Miroku is and checks to see how he is doing. Kagome on the other hand, is seeing that Shippou is not doing bad at all and simply wakes him up. Sango calls out to Kirara and she tells her to go with Kagome while she too goes to see if Miroku needs helping. As she approaches, she sees that Miroku is in bad shape. Even though Miroku is conscious, he doesn't feel well enough to stand up yet._

Sango: Inuyasha, how is he doing?

Inuyasha: Well, I don't know about healing or any of that stuff but; I can tell you that he is not doing all that well. He won't be able to fight again today unless he's magically healed.

Miroku: Hello Miss Sango, I knew you would win your fight.

Sango: Please your eminence, save your strength. We still have to defeat Naraku.

Miroku: I know, don't worry about me I'll be fine. I think I could get up though.

Inuyasha: You should probably stay put Miroku, we have no idea how bad your injuries are.

Sango: Inuyasha, go with Kagome, I'll stay here and watch him.

Miroku: Well, in that case, how can I refuse?

_Both Sango and Miroku smile at each other and as Inuyasha walks away, he hears a smacking sound and a shout._

Miroku: Ouch!

Sango: Ugh! Why did you have to do that Miroku?

Miroku: I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.

Inuyasha: Oh boy! _He says as he smacks his face in disappointment_.

End part 25.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 26; Katsume and Naraku:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Even though Sango Smacked Miroku, you can tell she is relieved that Miroku is feeling better. She won't admit it, but she has strong feelings for him. As everyone else is gathering, Inuyasha suddenly catches a strange smell. But as he does, Elder Myoga jumps on him and starts to suck out some of his blood. Inuyasha however, smacks him right after feeling the bite on his neck._

Inuyasha: So, now that things have calmed down you have returned eh; elder Myoga?

Elder Myoga: Ouch! Oh, hello master Inuyasha. I was only trying to warn you that this was a trap. Why didn't you listen to me?

Inuyasha: What's done is done Myoga, at least nobody died. Hmm, wait a second. I seem to remember that smell and yet; there is another very familiar smell fused with it. Hey Kagome! I think Naraku is here.

Kagome: We should have known, this was all setup by him I'm afraid.

Inuyasha: But there's something else, I also sense another smell. Hey! That's it! It resembles the one from that woman who killed Kikyo. Now is my chance to get her back.

_As Inuyasha said this, his face changed to reveal anger. He still was furious for not being able to save Kikyo._

Kagome: Wait Inuyasha, don't…

Inuyasha: Don't what? I had enough of everyone trying to make me forget about my anger. This is it, I have to do something or else they will get away.

_At that moment, an apparently different Katsume walks out the fortress' door and reveals herself to everyone. She wears the clothes Naraku usually wears and has an unusual tone of voice._

Katsume: Hey Inuyasha! Do you want me to kill your precious Kagome too?

Inuyasha: If you even get as near as ten feet of Kagome I swear you'll regret meeting me.

Katsume: Ha-ha-ha! Very amusing Inuyasha, can you dance as well?

Inuyasha: Enough of this! Let's get this over with now.

Katsume: Very well then, let's see how well you can do against the combined forces of Naraku and Katsume.

Inuyasha: I knew I smelled something rotten around here. Hey Kenshin! Don't interfere; this is my fight all right?

Kenshin: No complaints here, I still have to rest a bit before I can fight again.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What is it Kagome?

Kagome: Be careful! Something tells me this isn't what it seems to be.

Inuyasha: Right!

_Katsume drew her sword as Inuyasha did the same. Inuyasha quickly made the Tetsusaiga grow in size as Katsume charged at him. After exchanging a few slashes, Katsume jumped back and waited._

Inuyasha: _thinking_ (What is she waiting for? Hmm, it's her loss. After I find the gap between energies this fight will be mine.)

_Naraku knew Inuyasha couldn't resist the chance of using the cutting wind. So he had to trick him into using it against this new body; for even if Inuyasha managed to beat him in this form, Naraku was still whole under the mansion. Defeating a part of him meant absolutely nothing. Inuyasha, unaware of what his opponent had planned, unleashed the power of the cutting wind attack. But as the amazing technique flew over to Katsume, she instantly switched places with Inuyasha so that he was in the path of his own attack._

Inuyasha: What the!

_Inuyasha barely had time to dodge his own attack as Katsume lets go of a creepy laugh that filled everyone present with a disgusting feeling in their ears._

Inuyasha: All right! That's it! No more fooling around now. I'm taking you down!

Katsume: Are you sure you can?

Inuyasha: Watch me!

_A heated battle has just begun and nobody can interfere. Everyone watches as Inuyasha and his opponent are about to clash. We can only wonder how this battle will turn out._

End part 26.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 27; Katsume defeated:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Katsume seems confident but Inuyasha doesn't seem worried as both of them run towards each other. They both clash swords in what seems to be a fencing battle. Katsume seems curious as to how good Inuyasha is handling a sword. Inuyasha on the other hand; wants to get that sword away from her. One slash after another and still no one seems to be getting anywhere. After a while however, Katsume backs away and tears the air with some kind of special move. Inuyasha sees nothing and just waits for her next move but, Kagome quickly sees something and yells out to help him._

Kagome: Inuyasha! Move away!

_Right then, Inuyasha thinks something before moving. He fails to see the kind of attack Katsume has unleashed._

Inuyasha: _thinking_ (Ok then, but I…) Aaargh! What the hell was that?

_Inuyasha's right side is slashed on some parallel portions of his body. Five slashes can be seen just on the right side of his face. About ten to twenty can be seen on his arm and countless others can be seen on the right side of his body; not to mention his legs._

Inuyasha: I don't care how you did this! That is the last time you get away with it.

Katsume: Oh really? Prove it!

_Inuyasha this time moves in for a hard attack on Katsume, Inuyasha is still bleeding but his skin has already begun to heal those wounds. Everyone else watches in awe how the attack wasn't noticed by Inuyasha or any of them; but was seen clearly by Kagome. Kenshin even watches how the wall of the fortress has sustained damage by the rest of Katsume's attack. Katsume now blocked Inuyasha's attack by unleashing a barrage of flowers. Inuyasha suddenly stops and laughs._

Inuyasha: Ha-ha! What do you think you're doing? This is a battlefield not a garden!

Katsume: If you're so confident then why don't you just slice them away?

Inuyasha: Don't mind if I do.

_Kagome keeps a close watch as she yells out some advice to Inuyasha._

Kagome: Be careful Inuyasha! Those are not what they seem to be.

Inuyasha: Don't worry Kagome, just stay away.

_Inuyasha cuts right through most of the white flowers that are forming some kind of wall in the air. But he doesn't realize he walks right into Katsume's trap. As soon as Inuyasha's sword comes into contact with the flowers, they suddenly adhere to his body as if they were magnetically charged. Inuyasha tries to cut at least most out of the way but the more he cuts, the more flowers stick to him. There are now so many flowers on top of him that his movements become slow._

Inuyasha: What is happening to me? I know they are just flowers but it seems as though each of them weighs a ton.

Katsume: Ready to give up yet? That flower attack is a special ability handed down to me by one of my forefathers. Not only can they form a wall against an attack, but they can stick to the opponent and stop him completely. There's no way you can win now.

Inuyasha: You're wrong! I can still find a way to get rid of these things. I won't let you beat me!

_Inuyasha now is completely covered in those flowers. He can barely breathe and he's running out of time. But suddenly, Inuyasha figures out a way he could make the flowers vanish. He reaches for his eyes and manages to uncover one of them. He sees a gap of energies right in front of them and figures he can still use the Tetsusaiga's attack. Inuyasha gathers all his strength and before he goes to a complete stop; he delivers the cutting wind attack._

Katsume: Fool! Don't you know that attack won't work against me?

_Katsume again changes places with Inuyasha, who now gets impacted by the cutting wind attack. His guess was right, but not only did the cutting wind destroy all the roses; he has minimal injuries as well. Katsume sees this and prepares for a new strategy, but it is already too late. Inuyasha has freed himself from the roses but he also managed to use his speed to get to Katsume's blind side and deliver an attack. Katsume is left baffled as she stumbles to the ground. Inuyasha seems to be the victor. But not all is well, as Inuyasha turns around to greet Kagome warmly, a new threat rises…_

End part 27.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 28; Naraku at full strength:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Kagura still watches from afar as Sesshomaru does it from atop the fortress' wall. Inuyasha turns around to see the whole mansion collapse. He quickly runs towards Kagome to protect her from all the chunks of wood and rock that are falling everywhere. Everyone else has gathered around Miroku by then; so he simply uncovers his black hole and protects them. Inuyasha and Kagome are now facing a ten feet tall creature standing at the center of the mansion's ruins. Inuyasha notices how the creature's skin is all black; but it's as black as the darkest night. The creature seems to have Naraku's face and very short hair. Naraku's arms seem to have big muscles as well as his legs. The shape of his body is pretty close to a human's body except for the strange dark color of his skin. The most terrifying features on Naraku's face are his eyes. It would seem as though you can see through the eye sockets; making it seem like he has no eyes at all. Kagome is frightened to see all this because she has no idea how powerful Naraku has become._

Kagome: Inuyasha, be careful. I sense something horrible here.

Inuyasha: Don't worry Kagome, I'll beat him. You just make sure to stay away for the rest of the fight. I don't want any surprises later on you understand?

Kagome: Right. I'll still be near if you need my help.

Inuyasha: Stand back then, I'll handle this.

_Inuyasha has sensed Naraku's smell coming from the creature but he also smells something else. By this time, everyone is staring at the creature who is about to fight Inuyasha._

Sanosuke: What the hell is that thing? Is that the guy that turned us against each other?

Kenshin: I don't know Sano, but whatever it is, I doubt we can go home unless he's defeated. I'm feeling better already, I should fight too but only if Inuyasha wants my help.

Sango: That thing has Naraku's face so it should be him. After fighting so many puppets I doubt this is the real deal.

Sanosuke: So, what's the deal then? Who do we have to defeat to get back home?

Miroku: We all have our reasons for destroying Naraku but if that creature over there is just one more of his puppets, or creations; then we have to find the real Naraku and destroy him. If you look at the face on the creature you can see how the real Naraku looks like.

Sanosuke: Damn! This is really complicated. How did that guy get so powerful anyway?

Sango: Maybe you should let me tell him your eminence. You should keep your mind on resting.

Miroku: No Sango, it's ok. I'm feeling much better now. You see Sanosuke, it's a long story but, to make it short; a bandit known as Onigumo made a deal with many monsters around fifty years ago. The monsters and Onigumo's body fused together to create Naraku. He just has gotten a hold of a powerful jewel that makes him even more powerful; and now he has all of our futures in hold.

Sanosuke: Sorry I asked. I guess I should be a part of this fight too.

Kenshin: Maybe we should let Inuyasha be the judge of that. I'm not sure if we can do much but; I'm sure we can at least do something to help. Hey Inuyasha! We're coming too.

Inuyasha: Stay with the others! I will handle this myself.

Misao: I doubt he will admit he needs help. He seems so confident.

Sango: It's that confidence that might just get him killed one day.

Kenshin: Then we should wait for a while until we're actually needed Sano. I have a feeling he might still need our help.

Yahiko: I'm still in awe of what has happened, I never thought there was anyone more powerful than Kenshin. This is gonna be interesting.

Miroku: Sango, where is Shipo?

Sango: He's right behind me. He is still unconscious.

Miroku: Good, I'm feeling better already.

_Inuyasha looks at the fiendish creature and smiles. He is definitely not afraid to face it whether it is Naraku or not. He's been looking forward to this battle for a long time now. Naraku's hollow eyes point in his direction and steps forward. A deep dark voice comes out from its mouth but, it's so eerie and disturbing that it leaves almost everyone present with their spines chilled._

Naraku: So you think you can beat me now Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Let's see how well you do against my powers.

_Inuyasha quickly discovers a gap and launches a powerful cutting wind attack at Naraku. Everything, even the ground rises as the special technique heads towards Naraku. Everyone sees some kind of explosion as the attack hits him but, as the smoke clears we see that Naraku doesn't even have a scratch on him. Inuyasha can't believe his eyes as Naraku is still standing there. Is there a way Inuyasha can defeat him?_

End part 28.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 29; Kouga's sacrifice:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

Naraku: What's wrong Inuyasha? Oh, I see. You still can't figure out what happened; can you?

Inuyasha: Shut up Naraku! I don't know how but I'll defeat you.

Naraku: Don't you understand fool? I discovered how the Shikon jewel can make my body invincible. There's no way you can possibly win.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah! Well I don't care about what you say. I will destroy you.

_Inuyasha leaps high into the air and delivers an attack with his claws as he yells his usual battle cry. He lands and turns to face his enemy but at the same time, he feels a considerably large amount of pain. He looks at his hand only to discover that most of his claws are broken._

Inuyasha: Ouch! Oww! Why didn't this work either? Damn! Never mind, I'll have to think of something else then.

_Naraku advances as Inuyasha keeps leaping away. He sometimes leaps towards Naraku to slash him with the Tetsusaiga but, not even attacks from the sword up close have any effect. By now Kagome is really worried about Inuyasha so she grabs her bow and aims at one of Naraku's eyes. She thinks they may be a weak point but she has to make sure. As Inuyasha and Naraku are still trying to kill each other, Kagome has gotten a clean shot at her target and fires away. By the time the arrow gets fired however, Inuyasha tries attacking Naraku on his feet. Since it doesn't work, Naraku gets to grab Inuyasha by one arm and before he can crush it; Kagome's arrow hits him right in the eye. Naraku lets go of his prey to cry out in pain._

Naraku: Argh! What have you done?

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: Go Inuyasha! His weaknesses are his eyes.

Inuyasha: All right.

_Inuyasha now prepares his sword to hit Naraku in the eyes. As he leaps again to reach the head of his opponent, Inuyasha senses Kouga's scent somewhere. The Tetsusaiga strikes Naraku in one eye but he doesn't even flinch. Inuyasha is astounded; he can't understand why Kagome's arrow had damaged Naraku more than his sword. As he lands, Naraku turns around and laughs at Inuyasha._

Naraku: Ha-Ha! Can you not see? This body is invincible.

Inuyasha: But your eyes, what went wrong?

Naraku: I was merely pretending to be hurt so that you would come closer. You felt right into my trap Inuyasha. Now, watch as your dearest friend dies!

Inuyasha: What? Nooo!

_Naraku now launches some kind of fireball at Kagome. Given the distance at which Kagome is now and where Inuyasha and Naraku are; there's no way Inuyasha or anyone else could have gotten there in time to save her. No one that is, except for Kouga, who a few minutes ago had reached Naraku's fortress and saw how Naraku attacked Kagome. We only see how the giant fireball gets blocked by Kouga as he falls to the ground right in front of Kagome._

Kagome: Oh my god! What… Kouga! _She says as she kneels beside hi)_ Are you all right Kouga? Answer me!

Kouga: I'm here Kagome; I had to avenge my comrades. I don't care if I don't have the Shikon pieces with me. cough

_He then turns around to see Inuyasha; he makes an angry face as he yells out…_

Kouga: Hey Beast! I leave you with Kagome and what happens? She almost gets killed because you always get distracted! Now look at me! cough, cough

Inuyasha: Goddammit! Shut up Kouga! It's your own fault for coming here. Besides, I had everything under control until you came along.

Kagome: Stop it! Both of you just, stop it! I can't believe you still argue at a time like this. We have to find a way to defeat Naraku.

Naraku: Be quiet all of you! You will all die and nobody can help any of you.

_Kenshin then delivers the most powerful technique he knows at Naraku as Sanosuke delivers an attack from afar. Only Kenshin's technique seemed to affect Naraku's hair. Everyone watches in awe as Naraku turns around with no scratches on him._

Naraku: So, you found out which part of me is still human. No matter, none of you have a way to exploit that.

Inuyasha: His hair? What is he talking about?

Kenshin: Could it be possible? Is there no one who can beat him?

_Then, a voice is heard from the south wall just before the screen goes black._

Sesshomaru: I can!

End part 29.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 30; Yuzao's secret:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Sesshomaru jumps from the top of the south wall and lands right in the middle of where the palace once stood. The palace is in ruins now but you can still tell how magnificent it was. Sesshomaru is confident that he alone can finish this battle. So he turns to his brother and "gently" gives out a few words of advice._

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha! Listen to me carefully you fool, Get in the way and I will kill you; understand?

Inuyasha: What the hell are you talking about Sesshomaru? This is my fight and my fight alone. I can still find a way to beat this freak! Kenshin! I told you and your friends to stay out of this too.

Kenshin: … _thinking_ (I wonder if his pride doesn't let him accept help)

Sanosuke: (What the hell is this guy's problem? Why doesn't he want help when it's pretty obvious that he can't beat that humongous dude?)

Sesshomaru: Will you be quiet Inuyasha? I'm the only one who can beat this guy. Watch and learn!

Inuyasha: What? (Damn! Who does he think he is?)

_Sesshomaru now charges against Naraku as he plans to use his poison claws attack. However, he's stopped dead in his tracks by a gigantic wall of stone._

Sesshomaru: I should have sensed this sooner. Hey Inuyasha! You take care of that woman helping Naraku and I'll take care of the rest. See if at least you can handle that!

Inuyasha: Why do you always put me down Sesshomaru? I should give you a hell of a beating just for saying that! (But I guess he's right though, I can't get through Naraku's defense and the only one getting in my brother's way is that Yuzao woman. But why didn't I sense her smell before?) Hey Kenshin! If I need your help I'll give you a signal ok?

Kenshin: Understood!

_Sesshomaru now jumps easily over the wall and heads straight for Naraku. At the same time, Inuyasha has spotted Yuzao who by now is on the top of the east wall. She sees Inuyasha coming and she thrusts a couple of stone spears right up from the ground at him. Inuyasha manages to avoid a few but two of them get right through his chest and arm. He cries out in pain as Yuzao comes down the wall and in for a killer move._

Inuyasha: Argh! Why didn't I see all of them? Something is definitely not right here. Kenshin! Now would be a good time! Hey! What the? He's not there.

_Even before Inuyasha had spoken, Kenshin had already come in close to Yuzao. Yuzao somehow gets a sword out of the ground beneath her and blocks Kenshin's attack. They begin to clash swords as Inuyasha gets each of the spikes out of his wounds one by one. Each of those procedures hurt like hell but he has to endure or he won't be able to defeat Yuzao. He doesn't want Kenshin to have to beat her all by himself. He turns around to where Yuzao was just a second ago and nobody is there. He wonders if they're still fighting nearby and so he turns around to see if he can catch a glimpse of them._

Inuyasha: (So there you are) Hey Kenshin! Don't hog all the fun and let me have a go at this.

Kenshin: Go ahead! I'll keep distracting her for you.

Yuzao: You think you can distract me? How foolish! Take a look at this!

_Yuzao leaps back and gets the ground to shake beneath both Inuyasha and Kenshin. They are startled for a moment but Inuyasha can jump so high that it seems as though he's flying. Kenshin has no choice but to jump over each rock that comes up and try to get away from the area. Yuzao sees Inuyasha coming at her and so she launches a barrage of rocks at him. He gets wounded but he blocks most of the blows. He has to get close enough to beat her and prove that the first time she got away was because of a fluke. He knows he has to win this without transforming again. But alas, she has grown more powerful and he has no way of even raising his sword. Fortunately, the field of battle has been left uneven. There are so many chunks of rock sticking out that the entire area within the fortress' walls seems like a maze. Sanosuke takes advantage of this and carefully sneaks around and on top some of the rocks to get to where Yuzao is keeping Inuyasha at bay. By the time Yuzao has conjured up enough force to summon a devastating attack against Inuyasha; Sanosuke comes up from behind her and hits her with one of his best blows. If that technique can crush stones, imagine what it just did to Yuzao's insides. Yuzao now cries out in pain as she stumbles to the ground._

Sanosuke: Hey Inuyasha! Did you see? I got her good!

Inuyasha: I'll have to finish her now!

Yuzao: You're wasting your time… Even if you beat us, you still won't win. Ugh!

Inuyasha: What?

End part 30.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 31; Naraku's Weakness:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Let's turn back the clock to focus on the fight between Sesshomaru and Naraku. Both combatants are about to engage as Yuzao is beginning her battle against Inuyasha and Kenshin._

Naraku: It doesn't matter what attack you use Sesshomaru, nobody can defeat the great Naraku.

Sesshomaru: Then you can just call me nobody.

_And so the fight begins, Sesshomaru doesn't want to use his special attack right away. So instead he tests Naraku to see how strong that body of his really is. And he starts by delivering a powerful attack with the Toukjin; this is the sword he had made with the teeth from the monster that was able to crush the Tetsusaiga in two. Naraku however; doesn't even fear the attack and stands his ground to prove how tough his skin really is. We see the attack had little effect on Naraku's skin as the path of the sword clearly leaves a small mark on Naraku's shoulder. The mark however, begins to disappear as if nothing ever happened._

Sesshomaru: So, you really outdid yourself this time didn't you?

Naraku: Ha-ha! You see now? There's no way you can win!

Sesshomaru: ...

Naraku: You don't talk much do you Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Shut up and fight!

_This time Sesshomaru goes in from above to cause some damage using his poison claws technique. He figures that poison must have an effect on that body of his. Naraku sees him leaping towards him so he decides to catch him in mid air. Sesshomaru catches on to Naraku's plan and he avoids Naraku's claws, but unfortunately for him, he doesn't avoid them entirely as his foot is still caught by Naraku's hand. Now Sesshomaru is in for a beating, Naraku goes in for a strike with his right hand as Sesshomaru blocks the attack with the Tensaiga. This sword has the ability to heal and recuperate life; opposite to Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga which, can only seem to be able to destroy. At this point, Yuzao has been defeated and Inuyasha is left wondering what she meant. But back to the battle, Sesshomaru discovers that the Tensaiga has now damaged Naraku's body like an ordinary sword could not. Naraku, now in pain, releases Sesshomaru from his grip and takes a few steps back. He never imagined there would be a sword with healing properties, and that was his only weakness. He never thought any of his opponents would dare heal him._

Inuyasha: Hey Sesshomaru! Are you done over there?

Sesshomaru: Shut up Inuyasha! Can't you see I'm fighting here?

Naraku: Urgh, where did you get that sword?

Sesshomaru: Get ready to die Naraku.

_Watching from afar, Inuyasha, Kenshin and Sanosuke wonder about what's happened so far._

Kenshin: Inuyasha; what do you think Yuzao meant when she said we wouldn't win even if we beat them?

Sanosuke: Yeah! What's up with that?

Inuyasha: It may mean that we might see more parts of Naraku around. After all, I have no idea where Kagura is and she is a part of Naraku you know.

Sanosuke: I had no idea about that Kagura chic. How many parts of this guy are out there anyways?

Kenshin: I don't think he knows Sano.

Inuyasha: You're right Kenshin, we have no idea if he made others, but I am sure about one called Kanna. Kagura and Kanna were the first ones Naraku made but there's no sing of them anywhere in this battlefield. I wonder where they are…

_As all of them are left wondering, Sesshomaru now charges towards Naraku for a fatal blow that could end this battle. Naraku now uses some speed to evade the attack and counters with his claws. Sesshomaru dodges the attack with ease and delivers a powerful blow that cuts cleanly through Naraku's left hand. Naraku is now enraged by this as Sesshomaru now has a small grin in his face. You can barely see it but you know it's there. Naraku now stomps his foot on the ground and many pieces of rock go out flying. Sesshomaru has the Toukjin ready and simply cuts through the boulders that almost seemed to crush him. He does keep the Tensaiga on his right hand so he can be ready to use it. Naraku knows he might end up loosing this fight if he doesn't get Sesshomaru away from his Tensaiga. So he now uses a secret ability he learned from his fusion with Katsume. But in order for that to work, he must let Sesshomaru come closer. Sesshomaru now charges once again at Naraku as he prepares to surprise Sesshomaru with his secret skill. Naraku stands his ground as his opponent comes ever closer. Sesshomaru has no idea of what his opponent is planning, thinking he has the fight won, he rushes and delivers an attack to Naraku's chest. Just before the opponent reaches him, Naraku uses his skill to form a barrier and knock Sesshomaru and both of his swords away. Sesshomaru is now on the ground, but can he still win without his holy sword?_

End part 31.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 32; Sesshomaru's defeat:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Sesshomaru regains his feet as Naraku begins to laugh. Sesshomaru despises that laugh; you can tell by the nasty look on his face. The Tensaiga landed Close to the east wall while the Toukjin landed between Naraku and himself. Since the Tensaiga is too far, Sesshomaru won't bother going after it; and even if he gets to the Toukjin, it won't do him any good. And so, Sesshomaru now transforms into his beast form. He is aware that this won't change the outcome of the battle, but it is better than nothing and it can give him an advantage in height; as he is now just a few meters taller than Naraku._

Naraku: So Sesshomaru, you realized you can't win. So you hope that by increasing your mass you can improve your chances?

Sesshomaru: …

Naraku: Still nothing to say? No matter! You will still perish.

_Sesshomaru doesn't wait anymore and charges again at Naraku. Wanting to test his poison theory he prepares to use his special attack. By this time, Sanosuke and Inuyasha are finished clearing the chunks of stone that made most of the battlefield look like a maze. The ground in front of Kagome and the others is back to normal and they all gathered to watch the amazing battle. Shipo has now come to and he is amazed to see Sesshomaru battling. Upset that he can't interfere, Inuyasha takes comfort in the fact that Kagome is safe thanks to Kouga; but he still can't get past his grudge at him for coming in the first place. Kouga has passed out and Kagome tends to him with the help of both Misao and Miroku who by now is back on his feet and ready to fight if necessary. Meanwhile, Kagura is still in the sky just barely out of reach of everyone's senses._

Kagura: I never thought Sesshomaru would have that kind of sword. But it doesn't matter what they do anyway. Wait a minute, there's somebody running in this direction. Isn't that…? No, it couldn't be… Could it?

_As Kagura watches to the west she can see a cloaked figure approaching the fortress at a fast speed. The entire area around the fortress is covered by an immense dark cloud that eclipses the sun. As soon as anyone approaches the mountain side everything goes black. Meanwhile, Naraku and Sesshomaru's claws now clash with each other as each combatant seems to test each other's strength. Neither of them wants to give in and the competition turns fierce in result as each second passes. Suddenly, Naraku releases a gas from his mouth right into Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru releases Naraku and quickly slashes Naraku's hair as he backs away. Sesshomaru prepares for another attack, but waits to see if his poison claws had any effect._

Sesshomaru: What's wrong Naraku? Getting weaker?

Naraku: You'll have to do better than that Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: That's enough out of you Naraku. Let's finish this.

_Sesshomaru attacks again, but gets blocked by another barrier. Tired of this pathetic move, he tries a different approach. As Naraku launches a needle attack against him, Sesshomaru leaps into the air and lands right on top of his opponent. Naraku manages to block him with his arms and then releases a different kind of gas at his foe. This time however, Sesshomaru becomes weakened by the gas and falls to the ground. Naraku slashes at Sesshomaru, severing his left arm. An arm that is not even his own, as he is known in the past for using arms from other demons and humans in his attempts to get the Tetsusaiga from his brother. Kenshin and Sanosuke notice this and ask Inuyasha about it only to get a similar explanation._

Sanosuke: Oh I see, so this brother of yours has tried to get your sword in the past huh?

Inuyasha: Yes, he lost his arm in a previous battle against me... Hey guys, I'm getting a familiar scent. It's coming from… Look, over there in the west wall! It's Katsume! "_Inuyasha's expression changes as he spots Katsume; he still can't forgive her for what she did to Kikyo_"

_Everyone keeps quiet as Katsume, now at the top of the west wall, keeps a close watch on Naraku and Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru: What… is… this…? I… can't… move.

Naraku: Fool, do you still not see that you are not able to defeat me?

_Right then, Katsume leaps off the wall and lands in front of Naraku._

Katsume: Hey Naraku! I told you I would get back at you; why don't you try me on for size?

_Now another battle is about to begin. One question echoes in everyone's minds though, how did Katsume escape her fate?_

End part 32.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 33; Katsume's powers:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

Naraku: So you are still alive. What makes you think you can defeat me now?

Katsume: That doesn't matter now Naraku. You are about to see my true powers.

Naraku: …

Katsume: Well, well. Is Naraku short of words now? "A_ sinister grin appears on her face_." _There is a short pause before Naraku responds._

Naraku: What are you waiting for then? "_His face reflects his anger_."

Katsume: Very well, let's get this over with. You'll pay for what your minions did to my family.

_Naraku now charges head-on against Katsume; cautious, just in case she was aware that the Tensaiga could hurt him, he leaps over her and reaches for it. Katsume notices that he tosses the sword away, but she wonders why he did that._

Katsume: What the hell do you think you are doing Naraku? I don't need that sword to defeat you.

Naraku: Oh Really?

Katsume: Never mind!

_Naraku waits for her to be in range of his paralyzing gas attack. It's the same attack he'd used on Sesshomaru and he knows it will work on Katsume. After all, he did learn it from her. Katsume rushes in to attack with a special projectile that looks like a shooting star. Naraku anticipates her move and puts up the same barrier that's been a good defense for him so far. To everyone's surprise, Naraku included, the missile takes out the barrier and leaves a dent in his chest._

Naraku: _Peering down at the dent_ I… don't understand. That wasn't supposed to happen; I know all your moves. No matter! You still can't win.

Katsume: Don't count on it freak! There are still some things that you don't know about me.

Naraku: Is that so?

_Katsume delivers another attack; this time she leaps away from her enemy and chants a few words too softly for anyone to hear clearly. Everyone wonders if she actually did anything, but then a small rain cloud hovers on top of Naraku._

Naraku: _Chuckling_ You are very naïve if you expect to defeat me with rain.

Katsume: It is not just rain as you are about to find out demon.

_What Katsume said was true as the raindrops change color suddenly and Naraku begins to feel the effects of it._

Naraku: What… is… this…? It feels like poison and yet… What have you done?

Katsume: Smirks Ah Naraku, if you only knew… But then again, you are going to be destroyed soon so I might as well tell you. The composition of that rain is quite complex. It has effects of both poison and ice so you might be feeling a little under the weather.

Naraku: This body is perfect, no one, not even you can break it. "_Naraku's anger is clearly obvious as the voids in his eyes have become bright red_."

Katsume: Let's finish this battle Naraku!

_Naraku leaps into the air as Katsume runs towards him, ready to draw her sword. Uncertain if her sword itself would do any harm, she has to bestow it with an ability of her own. As she prepares for it, Naraku lands and causes the ground to shake, throwing everyone off balance. Katsume is forced to stop in her tracks to avoid being knocked off her feet. Naraku opens his mouth and a strange wind comes from it; at the same time, the rain stops and Katsume moves forward with phase two of her plan. Naraku attacks by swiftly ripping the sound barrier with his claws; the resulting sonic boom heads directly to where Katsume is. Unfamiliar with that kind of attack she has no idea what to expect as she dodges the shockwave. _

Katsume: Better luck next time Naraku. You missed me!

Naraku: Really? Why don't you take a closer look at yourself?

_Suddenly, Katsume feels pain engulf her left leg as if it were on fire; she looks down only to see her leg is badly wounded. She realizes now that her timetable has now been cut short and she must make her attack count before the effect of the rain fully wears off. Leaping with all her might, she quickly draws her sword and engulfs it in flame. Naraku seems to have missed her as he tries to grab her in the air; the sword seems to cut through Naraku's body as she falls down, landing behind him. She feels immense pain again and begins to wonder what had happened. Quickly, she realizes what had occurred. As Naraku tried to catch her; his claws had scraped her right arm at the same time that her sword had cut him. Inuyasha can't believe what he is seeing. Katsume was actually managing to give Naraku a pounding even worse than Sesshomaru had. Naraku trembles as his skin, now a mere shell, seems to be cracking all over. Katsume is not doing well either; she falls on her knees while still keeping her eyes on Naraku. Kenshin begins to feel a bit antsy, he just can't stand there and watch. He expresses his worried thoughts to Inuyasha._

End part 33.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 34; The Last Hope:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

Kenshin: Inuyasha, I'm concerned for Katsume. She's really taking a beating.

Inuyasha: Hmph! I couldn't care less. She deserves that and more for killing Kikyo. I thought I had already finished her, but if she ends up taking out Naraku before she dies then it's all the better.

Kenshin: How can you say that Inuyasha? We have no idea if she has been through the same thing that we have been through to get here. I wouldn't be surprised if the one who killed your friend was nothing more of than one of Naraku's creations. We should help her.

Inuyasha: _thinking reluctantly_ (Kenshin has a point, what if Naraku tried to turn me against her like he did with me and Kikyo? Still, if it was a copy who killed her then how can it be that the scent I picked up was first one thing, then another when I fought her and now the same as the first one I had picked up? Something is not right.)

Sanosuke: So, what do you guys plan to do? Are you gonna help her or what? Cuz if you are then I'm all for it too.

Kenshin: So, What do you say Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: _frowns slightly, a bit reluctant to help, but not wanting to be left out_ All right! I'll help, but if it turns out she did kill Kikyo then don't try and stop me.

Kenshin: I can't promise you anything like that Inuyasha, but we have to do something if Naraku is to be beaten.

Sanosuke: You said it Kenshin! Let's go kick Naraku's behind!

Kenshin: You should stay back and watch after the others Sano, we have no idea what Naraku has planned and he could take hostages. Do you remember what Yuzao said? Maybe she meant we would be in for some kind of trap. I certainly don't want to risk it, do you?

Sanosuke: You're probably right Kenshin, even with Miroku back on his feet and both Misao and Sango over there; if Naraku is planning something then I should be there for them.

Kenshin: Now that we all agree, let's see what we can do to help Katsume.

Inuyasha: Yeah, let's go already!

_Meanwhile, Katsume limps her way to Naraku as he had fallen on his knees, trying to shake loose the effects of the rain. Naraku's skin is nothing more than a shell now with cracks all over. She notices this and knows she must act quickly before the effects of her attack wear off. Her sword, the Hirosama, has a special trait that could totally obliterate any non-natural body; completely disintegrating any opponent that has a supernatural trait so that it can't regenerate. In order for it to work though it must first be cut through; if Naraku had a chance to heal his body then the sword's ability to cut through him like the Toukjin had would be nullified. Naraku tries to stand up as Katsume reaches him; she attacks with her sword in hopes to defeat him before it's too late, but Naraku manages to draw what's left of his energy into summoning strong vines from the ground to hold her. Feeling very weak from the loss of blood, Katsume doesn't have the strength to fight off the vines and when some of the vines grab onto her hands she lets go of the Hirosama. All hope seems lost to her. The last thing she sees is a flash of light coming from behind Naraku. _

_All is quiet. Katsume lies on the ground unconscious and Naraku is no where to be found. Working together, Inuyasha and Kenshin had attacked Naraku at the same time before his "skin" had a chance to heal. Inuyasha walks over to where Katsume is lying as he turns towards Kagome.._

Inuyasha: Can you take care of her Kagome? There are questions that need answers and we need her to talk.

Kagome: Sure thing, I still have some medicine and bandages in my bag.

Kenshin: _Relieved_ At last! Naraku is no more. Still, how can we go home?

Inuyasha: _Shrugs_ Beats me, I dunno how you got here in the first place. "_Inuyasha then catches on to a very familiar scent as he turns around to see Kagura descending_" Kagura… I should have known. How long have you been here?

Kagura: Long enough. Don't worry though, I am not here to fight you. Though destroying you would be a pleasure. (Inuyasha flexes his claws, narrowing his eyes at her, but she pays no heed to his subtle threat) I came here to tell you how both Katsume and Kenshin can return home.

Sanosuke: How can we trust you? For all we know you could be leading us into a trap?

Miroku: I know Kagura can seem untrustworthy at times, but she hated Naraku as much as we did. It's not in her best interest to mislead us.

Sanosuke: Oh, all right then. Kenshin, what do you think?

Kenshin: If Miroku says it is ok then I have no trouble with it.

_Inuyasha just snorts to indicate his disbelief, but he doesn't say anything._

Sanosuke: So, how are we supposed get back?

Kagura: It's very simple really, you just have to…

_Just before Kagura could explain how to get home, the dark cloud that was hovering over the fortress seems to float away into non-existence. The air becomes as fresh as it was before Naraku had come and everything seems to go back to normal. Miroku is particularly happy and relieved as he looks at his hand. Where Naraku had been standing moments before was nothing... He was nowhere in sight…_

End part 34.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 35; Kenshin's goodbye:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

Miroku: Kagome! Sango! Inuyasha! Look! (Miroku holds up his hand as everyone turns to him to see what's got him so excited) The wind tunnel in my hand is gone! Do you know what this must mean?

Inuyasha & Kagome both: Naraku must be gone.

Sango: But if Naraku is really gone, then what about my little brother? What happened to Kohaku?

Inuyasha: I… I don't know.

Kagome: Maybe we should look for him after getting Kenshin and his friends back home.

Shippo: So he's really gone then? I thought beating Naraku would be harder... Not that he was easy to get rid of...

Inuyasha: Stow it. What matters now is that we get out of here. Hey Kagura, why don't you finish what you started and tell us all how to get Kenshin back home?

Kagura: Fine. Listen up because I'm only going to tell you once. Shodo's portals will remain open only about an hour; then they disappear. Follow me and I'll take you to the portals before that happens. You have about ten to fifteen minutes to get there.

Inuyasha: What? Is that all? Damn, Katsume still hasn't come to and the portals are closing! Kagome, how is she doing? Is she gonna wake soon?

Kagome: I hope so. The medicine is fast working, but there's no telling. It's up to her now.

Inuyasha: Damn it all, why do we have to cut this so close? Kagura, take Kenshin and his friends to their portal while we wait on Katsume.

Kagura: Very well.

Kenshin: Inuyasha, before I go I want to say that I'm pleased to know that there are others around who are willing to stand against evil. I'll miss all of you.

Inuyasha: Well... err... Inuyasha stumbles a bit to think of the right words, looking quite awkward in his attempt I have to admit, even though I thought you were with Naraku at first I can see you're a good fighter and ally.

Kenshin: I can say it's true that I feel the same of you. Thank you for your friendship and your help. Take care of yourself and your friends. It was a pleasure meeting you Kagome.

Kagome: It was nice meeting you too Kenshin! Take care of yourself Sanosuke.

Sanosuke: Thanks Kagome.

Kagome: It was nice to have met you too... Misao was it?

Misao: That's right! It was nice meeting all of you. He-he

Kagome: It was a real pleasure to meet you Kaoru. I doubt we'll meet again, but still...

Kaoru: I'll never forget you or my time here Kagome.

Kagome: _turns to Yahiko_ I'm sorry... What was your name again?

Yahiko: The name's Yahiko and don't ever forget it! I plan to be as famous as Kenshin one day!

Kagome: _Smiles_ That sounds nice.

Sanosuke: It was nice to meet you Miss Sango, Miroku, Shippou.

Sango: My pleasure.

Miroku: No need to be formal Sanosuke. We may yet meet again.

Shippou: I doubt that, but it would be really nice to see you all again! Hey Yahiko, you fight pretty well for a kid!

Yahiko: I'll let it got this time Shippou, but if you call me a kid again... Next time we meet I'll pound ya good!

Shippou: Ha! You got it Yahiko.

Misao: Not to cut this short guys, but don't we have to get going?

Kenshin: Misao's right, we do have to go.

Shippou: W_alks over to Inuyasha and whispers_ Inuyasha... Shouldn't one of us go with them in cause Kagura is setting a trap for them?

Inuyasha: _Nods slightly, murmuring back_ You may be right. It looks like it's gonna be a while before Katsume wakes up. I'll go with them just in case...

Sango: Wait, I've an idea. Kenshin, you and two of the others can ride on Kirara while the rest can go with Kagura.

Yahiko: I don't know about you guys but I'm going with the flying lady.

Sanosuke: What the heck! I'm going with her too. Hey Kenshin! You and the girls get on the big kitty and follow us ok?

Sango: Hey Sanosuke! Do us both a favor and don't call Kirara a big kitty. K?

Sanosuke: _Chuckling_ Sorry! He-he.

Kaoru: It was great meeting you all. Good bye!

Sango: So long Kaoru!

Miroku: It was great meeting you too Kaoru!

Shippou: Have a good trip back home!

_As Kenshin and the others fly off with Kagura or after her on Kirara, Inuyasha leaps behind them; taking one last look back at Kagome in mid-leap. As Kagome continues to tend to Katsume, the girl's condition seems to be improving. Wondering when she'll return to consciousness, he can't help but feel that something is terribly wrong despite their triumph over Naraku. Meanwhile, inside the perimeter of the fortress, Miroku and Sango watch their new friends fly away. Shippou suddenly realizes that Myoga is missing. As he starts to look for the missing flea, Katsume begins to awake._

End part 35.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 36; Katsume awakens:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

Katsume: What… What happened? Where am I?

Kagome: Everything's ok Katsume, you're going to be fine. We're in Naraku's fortress, don't you remember?

Katsume: _getting back on her feet_ Yes, I remember now. What happened to Naraku? And where are the others I saw with you a while ago?

Kagome: Inuyasha went off with Kenshin and his friends to make sure they get home okay. How are you feeling?

Katsume: Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Though I do have a splitting headache and my leg is still bothering me a little… but that's about it.

Kagome: Are you sure you're feeling all right? Your arm was badly wounded as well.

Katsume: I don't feel any pain on my arm or any other part of my body other than my head. Why do you even care? It's not like we know each other is it?

Kagome: It's just that I have a little brother... I've always cared for anyone who's been injured... I've done it so long I guess no one's really thought to ask that. Besides, I can only imagine what you're going through... Losing your family like that.

Katsume: Oh, I see. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I can't bring them back and there's no way I could have prevented what happened.

Kagome: What I can't believe is that you're up and around already. You shouldn't strain yourself so soon with those wounds.

Katsume: I'm not sure how to explain it other then this... As far as I know my family has had a history of having special abilities. Most have been born with a couple of special abilities and one secret ability that no one knows about, sometimes not even the person that has it know about it until the right time.

Kagome: So that's why Naraku didn't know about your other ability right? Which is... what?

Katsume: Correct. Mine is the ability to copy myself. Not even Naraku could know about it and as far as I know, each time a generation passes, the next family member can use most of the abilities of his or her forefathers; eventually anyway.

Kagome: What exactly do you mean?

Katsume: Well, I can't use all of my ancestor's abilities just yet. No one in my family could either. We would have come to know eventually, but Naraku's minions changed all that when they came. My family wouldn't have died if we hadn't been caught off guard. It would have helped if they had known how to use more of their special abilities I guess, but now I'll never know.

Kagome: I'm sorry to hear about your family, but why did you kill Kikyo?

Katsume: You mean that priestess lady? That wasn't me, that was a copy I made so I could find out what I was getting myself into. After all, I didn't get a hold of this sword by being careless.

Kagome: That doesn't explain why the copy killed her.

Katsume: You're right, but even though I can create copies of myself I can't always control them. I'm still working on that ability and right now I can only send copies out with a few simple commands. That's why she hardly ever spoke. I have her two basic commands; to find and destroy the one who sent out the minions and to kill anyone who stood in her way. I only know about Kikyo because I can see everything my copies do. She killed Kikyo because she thought the priestess was in he way. I can't think of any other explanation.

Kagome: I understand. This is gonna be hard though explaining it to Inuyasha. I'd better be the one to tell him.

Sango: Excuse me, but did you happen to see a boy dressed like me on your way here Katsume?

Katsume: No, I didn't. I do remember, though, that my copy did see a boy carrying a sickle or something on her way to the village where Kikyo came from. Kikyo seemed to reek of Naraku so she went after her.

Sango: That must have been my little brother, Kohaku. Still, if the copy could tell Kohaku had something to do with Naraku then why didn't she hunt him down?

Katsume: I think it's because she lost track of the boy after she killed Kikyo.

Sango: I thought for sure that Naraku would have Kohaku here. I mean, if he expected us to come, then he would have had him come here to torment me. At least I know he's still out there… somewhere.

Miroku: Don't worry Sango, we'll find him.

Katsume: Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home.

Kagome: Wait! Do you even know how to get home?

Katsume: I still remember where the portal is so I should be fine on my own.

_Kagome and Miroku exchange glances; neither sure if they should let her go off on her own because of her wounds. How can they convince her to stay with them until Inuyasha returns?_

End part 36.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 37; Kouga is in trouble:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Kenshin and the others have left Inuyasha's world and Inuyasha is returning to Kagome's side along with Kirara and Kagura. Inuyasha wants to get back quickly because he has no idea how fast Katsume may regain consciousness. If she gets away before he gets there he may never forgive himself. _

Inuyasha: Hurry Up Kagura!

Kagura: Go on ahead if you wish, I can always catch up.

Inuyasha: And let you set a trap for me later? No thanks! Just hurry up will you?

_Kagura, not wanting to reply to his rudeness, simply acts like she ignores him and continues to fly at the same speed. Meanwhile, Miroku decides to stop Katsume as she intends to leave what's left of the fortress._

Miroku: Listen Miss Katsume, I know you are eager to return to your own world but, you may want to consider staying with us for a little while longer.

Katsume: And why would I want to do that?

Miroku: Inuyasha still wants to hear what you told us from you. It wouldn't be right to leave him hanging like this. You understand, don't you?

Katsume: Actually, I don't see why you're getting so upset about. I told you all I know and you don't seem to trust me one bit.

Miroku: It's not that exactly, it's just that it would be better if you waited until our friend came back.

Katsume: Forget it! I only came to this cursed place because I had business to attend to. Now that that is over with, I can finally go home. Not that I have much of a home to begin with but, who cares?

Miroku: Katsume! Please wait…

_Before Miroku could say anything else, they were alerted by Kagome's scream. Everyone looked in her direction to see that Kouga's condition had worsened and he had started to convulse._

Kagome: Guys! Help! Kouga! Can you tell me what's wrong?

Miroku: What's wrong Kagome? Why is he jerking like that?

Kagome: I don't know! I turned to check on him just a moment ago and found him like this.

Miroku: Kagome, do you have any medicine in your bag that would help?

Kagome: No. Nothing that strong; I never thought Naraku's attack would have this effect on him.

Shippou: Is there anything we can do?

Kagome: I could always go back to my time for some medicine... But without Kirara around it would take too long.

Sango: What are we supposed to do then? We have no idea when Inuyasha will return.

Katsume: Umm... Hey, listen. I do have some medicinal herbs in my pockets that can cure pretty much anything. I can give some to you if you don't mind me gettin' out of here now.

Kagome: _hesitates a moment_ All right. How do you prepare them?

Katsume: I'll show you. There isn't any water around here is there?

Kagome: Not that I noticed and my provision is gone. I gave the last of that to Kouga before he passed out.

Miroku: _glancing in his own_ There's only enough in mine for a quick drink.

Sango: _having looked in her own_ Bad news guys, mine's gone too and I don't see any water supply nearby.

Shippou: _checks his own_ Hey! Mine is almost full so you can use it if you like.

Kagome: Really? Thank you so much.

Katsume: Okay then, give it here little guy.

Shippou: Hey! Maybe small, but I don't have to put up with that all right? My name is Shippou.

Katsume: _impatiently_ All right already! Just give it to me so I can prepare the medicine.

Kagome: It's all right Shippou, don't mind her okay?

Shippou: Okay. Here you go. hands Katsume his water ration

Katsume: Thanks, now look closely you guys. I'm only going to do this once so you better pay attention. The only way to prepare these is in boiling water. _Katsume demonstrates as she speaks_ Once you get the water to a good boiling point it's time to put the herbs in. Add other ingredients depending on the type of sickness or wound. I can tell that your friend is suffering from the effects of Naraku's attack so a few drops of blood will do the trick. It has to be blood from a woman though; if you want I could use my own since my wounds are still fresh.

Kagome: _wincing at the thought, agrees somewhat reluctantly_ All right, go ahead.

_As Katsume puts pressure on one of her wounds to supply the blood, Inuyasha is only a couple of moments away from returning. Will Kouga regain his health? Will Katsume's cure be enough to save him? Will Inuyasha make it back on time before Katsume leaves?_

End part 37.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 38; Katsume's Goodbye:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Katsume's cure seems to have stabilized Kouga, who now looks as if he was under a deep sleep. Kagome is relieved to see Kouga's condition improve so she thanks Katsume. As she is about to do so, Katsume gets up and starts to walk away._

Kagome: Thank you Katsume.

Katsume: Don't bother to thank me, you did the same for me; I can tell.

Kagome: You mean were conscious the entire time?

Katsume: Not really, but I did hear you moments before I came to. If it means something to you, I'm sorry for what my other self did. I… I should be on my way.

Miroku: Please Miss Katsume, wait until Inuyasha comes back. I'm sure he would want to hear you say that. After all, he wanted to get you back for what your other self did to Kikyo.

Katsume: Listen, I'd like to stay and chat but one fact remains. I have to get home before the portal closes and I only have a few minutes.

Shippou: Hey! How do you know about that? Weren't you supposed to be unconscious?

Miroku: Now that you mention it Shippou, that does strike me as odd.

Kagome: Wait guys, maybe we should let her explain.

Katsume: I understand if you seem suspicious of me but I did hear a lot of things after I fainted.

Shippou: Really? How could she do that Miroku?

Miroku: I guess that is a probability. What do you think Kagome?

Kagome: Let her go. I see no reason to mistrust her.

_Miroku still wasn't too convinced about Katsume. There was so little that they knew about the girl. Before Katsume could reach the mountainside, Inuyasha appeared with Kagura and Kirara. He instantly leaps in front of her to prevent her from leaving._

Inuyasha: Just where do you think your going? You still have a lot of explaining to do.

Katsume: Huh?

Kagome: Let her go Inuyasha, she's already explained everything to us.

Inuyasha: I don't care what she told you. I have questions of my own and I intend to get answers.

Katsume: _frowning_ Oh brother… What do I have to tell you people? I have to go home already!

Kagura: She's right, if she doesn't get to the portal in time she'll be stuck here.

Inuyasha: She still owes me an explanation! _Points at Katsume, furious at being_ _forestalled from answering his questions_

_Realizing that Inuyasha might not come out of his stubbornness, Kagome relies on what she usually does to subdue her friend._

Kagome: INUYASHA! DOWN!

Inuyasha: Why did you do that Kagome?

Kagome: I can explain everything to you later Inuyasha, please understand that Katsume needs to return home.

_Getting back on his feet and with an angry look on his face, he reluctantly walks over to Kagome. Katsume on the other hand, begins to think highly of Kagome for having control over such a man. She could have easily giggled after seeing the whole thing but she considered she might insult Inuyasha and make things worse. So she acts as if she did not notice._

Kagura: So Katsume, do you want me to tell you the location of the portal or should I guide you to it?

Katsume: No need for that, I already know where it is and I'm perfectly capable to get there myself.

Kagura: Very well.

Sango: Listen Katsume, I see you are still in no condition to run as fast as you used to so, why don't you let Kirara take you to your portal.

Katsume: That's all right, I don't want to be a bother.

Sango: It's no problem at all, really.

Kagura: You should probably take her offer. I doubt you'll be able to make it back in your condition.

Katsume: Ok fine, thanks a lot Sango. I hope that friend of yours gets well soon; you all take care of yourselves ok?

Sango: Goodbye!

Kagome: Have a nice trip Katsume.

Miroku: Take care Katsume!

Shippou: Yeah, what they said. Bye!

Sango: Make sure she gets to her destination safely Kirara. Get back here soon ok?

_Kirara nods as Katsume gets on her back. Inuyasha doesn't even want to say anything, even though he's relieved Naraku is gone, he wanted to destroy him by himself. Still, he can't shake the feeling that something awful is in store for them._

End part 38.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 39; An Unexpected Twist:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

_Meanwhile, back on Kenshin's world, we focus on Kenshin and his friends as they make their way back to the Kamiya dojo._

Kenshin: It sure feels good to be back doesn't it fellows?

Sanosuke: You bet Kenshin! That ancient land is great to a visit but I wouldn't want to live there.

Yahiko: Me neither, I wonder if we'll ever be able to see those guys again. What do you think Kaoru?

Kaoru: I doubt we'll ever see them again but if we don't loose hope maybe we will. I actually liked that girl… Kagome… Hey Misao, you've been quite silent. What are you thinking?

Misao: I was just wondering, how long have we been gone?

Kenshin: Now that you mention it, I don't know. It felt like a few hours but, were we gone that long?

Sanosuke: Who cares? The point is that we are back. I can recognize those houses anywhere. We're in the outskirts of town.

Yahiko: Yeah, we're back all right. But what Misao points out gives me the creeps. What if we were gone longer than we think?

Kaoru: Don't be silly Yahiko. I'm sure nobody has even had time to miss us. Don't you agree Kenshin?

Kenshin: Perhaps you're right Kaoru, but let's head over to Doctor Genzai's house just to make sure we weren't gone longer than two hours.

Sanosuke: Sure, but we have to hurry if we are to make it there before sunset.

Yahiko: Let's go then!

Misao: You're right, maybe I shouldn't worry.

_After walking about for some time, they arrive at Dr. Genzai's house where Megumi greets them warmly._

Megumi: Hi Kenshin! How are you all doing?

Kenshin: We're all fine Megumi, what time is it?

Megumi: It's one hour past noon. Why do you ask?

Kenshin: Because it feels we've been gone for hours. I can't believe we were gone for so little.

Kaoru: Oh, that's ok Megumi, it's just that Kenshin exaggerated a little. Our day was pretty uneventful, don't worry.

Sanosuke: Hmm, Kaoru, why don't you tell her about… _BONK_

Kaoru: _Whispering_ She doesn't need to know about our time in you know where. Just pretend like nothing happened ok? That goes for you too Yahiko.

Yahiko: Ouch! All right already, I get the point.

Megumi: I'm glad you are all fine. Come, the girls wanted to go over to the dojo to see you but now that you are here well… Girls! Come look who's here!

_As the little girls come out of the house to greet the travelers, we set our sights for Inuyasha's world. _

Myoga: Lord Inuyasha! I'm glad to see you made it back in one piece!

Inuyasha: And just where were you all this time? Hiding as usual?

Myoga: Please Master! How can you say that!

Inuyasha: It isn't hard to do with your record of disappearing when danger comes.

Myoga: Perish the thought my lord! I was just keeping an eye on your brother who left after the fight. I saw him leave myself.

Inuyasha: Now that you mention it, I did see him leave.

Myoga: Yes, just right after you vanquished Naraku.

Inuyasha: _mutters to himself_ Damn it all... I wish I'd been the one to slay him.

(With all my strength, Naraku seemed to not be affected by the Tetsusaiga... Would I have been able to beat him alone?)

Kagome: Don't think about it any longer. He's gone and that's all there is to it.

Why don't we just return to Kaede's for now?

Inuyasha: _thinking_ (With the jewel now complete, will Kagome continue to come back?) _Inuyasha frowned slightly, but no one noticed._

Miroku: That sounds like a good idea, Kagome.

Shippou: Yeah! Let's celebrate!

_The group heads off for Kaede's with the exception of Sango, Kagome notices and turns back to her friend._

Shippou: Hey! Kirara's back!

_Everyone looks up but as Kirara lands, Kagura gets on board her feather._

Kagura: I wouldn't celebrate just yet.

Inuyasha: Huh? What are you talking about!

Kagura: Naraku isn't dead. In fact, the one you killed was his puppet, Shodo.

You were only tricked into thinking it was Naraku.

Inuyasha: WHAT! _Thinking_ (Damn him... I knew this was too good to be true.)

End part 39.

Inuyasha - Kenshin fanfic, Part 40; Finale:

By Fernand J. Sea/HypnoCrown

Inuyasha: Hey! Wait a minute. How do we know you're even telling us the truth?

_Miroku suddenly feels pain in his right palm, right after Kagura reveals the truth about the defeated Naraku. He turns to his friends as he covers his hand to share the bad news._

Miroku: Umm, guys, I don't want to alarm you but I think Kagura is telling the truth.

Inuyasha: Dammit! But why? Why did she help us if she knew Naraku wasn't going to be destroyed in the first place?

Sango: Maybe she has been on Naraku's side all along.

Kagome: I doubt that's the case but with Kagura, anything is possible.

Inuyasha: What are we supposed to do now eh? Why would Naraku go through such lengths to trick us like this? I don't get it!

Kagome: Maybe we shouldn't be thinking about it, we can circle this all we want and we still won't get any answers. Hey Sango, since the celebration has been postponed, why don't we all go look for your brother now?

Sango: Maybe we should get back to Kaede's for now and start fresh in the morning. I have a feeling that Kohaku won't be far away from Naraku.

Miroku: Well spoken Sango, after the day we had we deserve a nice rest.

Shippou: Let's get going then!

Myoga: Master! Master!

Inuyasha: What is it Myoga?

Myoga: What about Kenshin and his friends? Did they get home all right?

Inuyasha: I think so, after taking a look at their portal they said everything looked familiar and had no trouble getting through.

Kagome: I'm glad you went with them Inuyasha. That was a nice thing you did for them.

Inuyasha: _Feeling kind of awkward because Kagome gives him a sweet look_ It was nothing Kagome, really. I just had to make sure they weren't being set up.

Kagura: Don't trust me do you? Well, I can't say that I blame you.

_Kagura lifts off fast enough so she gets out of sight in less than a minute. Afterwards, Inuyasha and his friends get out of the fortress' ruins and take one last look back._

Inuyasha: Eh? What happened to the fortress?

_The others look back to only see an empty space where the fortress had been._

Miroku: It's gone. It looks like nothing was ever there.

Shippou: I don't get it. Where did it go?

Kagome: I don't know, but I bet Naraku had something to do with it.

Inuyasha: Forget it, let's just get back to Kaede's.

Kagome: Yeah...

Miroku: It will be nice to be back. I think I'll take a bath when we arrive.

Sango: Good idea. I will too, but don't you get any ideas monk.

Miroku: _Innocent look_ Come on now. I would think after all this time you would trust me.

Sango: I wouldn't trust you to keep your hands off a kid.

Miroku: Now that's going too far...

Kagome: Wait guys, what should we do about Kouga? Should we just leave him here?

Inuyasha: I thought we were gonna do like we did last time you helped him with that fake crystal shard he had on his hand. Remember Kagome?

Kagome: Hmm, well, I guess you're right. He turned out fine that time.

_At that time, Kouga wakes up and sees everyone a few feet away talking to each other and about to leave._

Kouga: So I guess you're all leaving now eh?

Kagome: Kouga! Are you alright?

Kouga: Of course I'm ok. No thanks to beast boy over there, that's for sure!

Inuyasha: You better watch what you say Kouga! I'm definitely not in the mood right now. _Not wanting his face to end up in the mud, Inuyasha restrains his feelings this time_

Kouga: How do you think I feel when I overheard about Naraku huh? I can't believe we have to start over again! And I don't even have my shards anymore.

Kagome: Maybe you should be thinking about going home for now.

Kouga: You're right Kagome, I'll be seeing you later. Before I go though, what happened to the Shikon Jewel? Do you know?

Kagome: I saw it break up into pieces again, one part was a big as the piece I had before Kikyo took the shards from me. I think the other shard pieces broke away from the larger one and scattered again. I'm not sure exactly where they all went, but I'm sure if you hurry you can beat Kagura to them.

Kouga: Thanks Kagome, I'll start the search now. Bye!

_And so everyone gets underway home. Inuyasha and his friends head for Kaede's village, Miroku and Sango ride on top of Kirara while the rest ride on Hachi. As they do, Kenshin and his friends are all finally relaxing at the Kamiya dojo where they wonder how their new friends must be doing. Unaware of Naraku's final trickery, the group wonders about their future, wondering if they will ever see their new friends again. One thing is for sure, both groups will not likely forget their adventure together._

End part 40 and end of fanfic as well.


End file.
